Brüder  neu
by Godiva
Summary: Harry und Draco sind Brüder - und Harry muss das Schuljahr überstehen ohne dass ihn jemand erkennt. Die Geschichte ist schon alt, jetzt wird sie etwas verbessert wieder hochgeladen
1. Chapter 1

Die Erklärungen warum ich das Ding noch mal hochlade – in hoffentlich verbesserter Form – findet sich als letztes Kapitel der vorherigen Version.

Zu dieser Geschichte: Vor vielen Jahren – 2006 – fand ich eine Geschichte in der Harry und Draco Zwillingsbrüder waren. Wider Willen war ich von der uralten Plotidee „Zwillinge bei der Geburt getrennt!" fasziniert und beschloss mich selber daran zu wagen. Das Ergebnis findet ihr hier. Die Geschichte wurde begonnen bevor der sechste Band rauskam, also so gute wie alle Infos aus dem 6. und 7. Band sind hier ignoriert.

**Kapitel 1**

„Das nennst du geputzt?"

Petunia Dursley krauste ihre Nase, als sie sich in ihrer Küche umsah. Die Küche war sauber, aber da das Harrys Verdienst war, war sie natürlich nicht sauber genug. Harry hatte es nicht anders erwartet.

„Wisch den Boden noch einmal, aber dieses Mal ordentlich."

Harry verkniff sich einen Kommentar und griff resigniert nach dem Putzlappen. Er hasste putzen. Er hasste eigentlich alles, was in Verbindung mit den Dursleys stand. Wieso waren zwei Wochen bei den Dursleys nur so viel länger als zwei Wochen in Hogwarts?. Er hatte gehofft durch Ron und Hermine wenigstens mitzubekommen, was in der Welt der Magier vorging, aber von den beiden bekam er nur nichts sagende Briefe. Und von seinem lieben Paten Sirius kamen nur Ermunterungen „Die Ohren steif zu halten." Ja. Machte er. Aber was war mit irgendeiner Art von Information wie die Nachricht von Voldemorts Rückkehr aufgenommen wurde? Was für Vorbereitungen getroffen wurden? Hatte er nicht ein Recht benachrichtigt zu werden? Ohne ihn würde niemand wissen, dass Voldemort zurück war. Wütend schrubbte er am sauberen Boden herum. Noch dazu war er gezwungen den Abend bei Mrs. Figg zu verbringen. Sie war tatsächlich zu Tante Petunia gekommen und hatte gefragt, ob Harry sie Harry nicht für einen Abend „ausleihen" könne, um ihr zu helfen ihre Katzenbilder einzusortieren! Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon waren begeistert gewesen eine Möglichkeit zu haben Harry wenigstens für einen Abend loszuwerden.

Eine Stunde später klingelte er an der Tür von seiner katzenbesessenen, alten Nachbarin. Sie öffnete die Tür und strahlte ihn an.

„Hallo Harry! Komm rein, komm rein. Dumbledore sollte auch gleich hier sein."

„Wer?"

„Dein Rektor, Albus Dumbledore." Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Armbändern und schien nach den nächsten Worten zu suchen.

„Sie sind eine … Hexe?"

„Ich bin eine Squib. Hier, nimm Platz."

Sie wies auf ein riesiges Plüschsofa und wuselte nervös herum, wobei sie das Wohnzimmer noch chaotischer machte, als es schon war.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, du solltest hier etwas so Alberns tun, wie Katzenbilder einzuordnen? Mir ist wirklich keine bessere Ausrede eingefallen, aber ich war schon sehr erstaunt, als deine Tante das einfach so geschluckt hat."

Harry war viel zu verwirrt um zu lächeln oder sonst irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen.

„Möchtest du Tee? Saft? Plätzchen?"

„Erm … Tee, bitte."

Dankbar verschwand Mrs. Figg in der Küche und Harry hatte Zeit sich zu setzen. Mrs. Figg hatte gerade die Tasse vor Harry gestellt, als es in dem Zimmer zweimal laut knallte. Vor ihm stand Dumbledore und … bevor er etwas sagen konnte, legte Dumbledore ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hallo Harry!"

Dumbledore lächelte, aber Harrys Augen waren auf den Mann neben ihm fixiert, der ihn ebenfalls anlächelte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Lucius Malfoy die notwendigen Muskeln für ein freundliches Lächeln besass. Sprachlos sah er von einem zum anderen. Mrs. Figg war geistesgegenwärtiger.

„Albus - Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Natürlich konnte Dumbledore es sich nicht verkneifen, ihr fröhlich zuzuzwinkern.

"Ihr kennt natürlich beide Lucius Malfoy?"

Harry und Mrs. Figg murmelten Zustimmung. Harry war immer noch zu verunsichert um zu reden. Albus Dumbledore war der mächtigste Zauberer Englands, er war ihm immer zur Seite gestanden – auch wenn er jetzt in Begleitung eines Todessers war, war keine Gefahr für Harry vorhanden. Oder? Als er Lucius Malfoy das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er eine Maske getragen und sich vor Lord Voldemort verneigt. Oder besser gesagt, er war vor Lord Voldemort am Boden gekrochen. Dumbledore liess sich endlich dazu herab, die Situatin zu würdigen. Er nickte zu dem Sofa.

„Dürfen wir uns für dieses Gespräch setzen?"

Dumbledore war immer noch höflich, aber Arabella Figg wurde sehr rot und murmelte „Natürlich."

Langsam bemerkte Harry, dass sowohl Dumbledore's wie auch Lucius Malfoy's Lächeln eher aufgesetzt war. Das beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Der Rektor räusperte sich.

„Harry, mein Junge, wir sind in einer sehr dringenden Angelegenheit hier. Ich fürchte, wir müssen dir einige Dinge sagen, die für dich schwer zu akzeptieren sein werden. Ich hätte es dir gerne erspart, sie dir auf diese Weise mitzuteilen, aber die Umstände sind leider gegen mich."

Harry nickte dumpf. Dumbledore sah das wohl als ein Zeichen fortzufahren.

„Harry,um es gleich hinter uns zu bringen: Du bist nicht der Sohn von James und Lily Potter."

Harry erstarrte. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu einem Spiegel. Dumbledore bemerkte den Blick natürlich und lächelte etwas traurig.

„Du musst wissen, es gibt gewisse Zaubersprüche, die ein kleines Kind aussehen lassen wie eine Mischung aus seinen beiden Zieheltern. Der Spruch kann aber wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Du bist James auch im Charakter sehr ähnlich,was ein glücklicher Zufall war."

„Ein glücklicher Zufall", wiederholte Harry tonlos.

Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an.

„Harry, du musst eines wissen: James und Lily haben dich geliebt, als wärst du ihr eigener Sohn. Daran ist nicht zu zweifeln. Die Freunde deines Vaters haben sehr wohl gewusst, dass du nicht der leibliche Sohn von James bist. Aber sie haben dich behandelt wie den Sohn ihres alten Freundes."

Mrs. Figg mischte sich ein, als sie sah, dass Harry nach Worten rang.

„Albus, du hast weder mir noch Harry gesagt, warum das plötzlich so wichtig ist."

„Nun …" Dumbledore holte tief Luft, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Harry Unsicherheit auf Albus Dumbledore's Gesicht. „Mr. Malfoy …"

Überrascht sahen die zwei Besucher zu Lucius Malfoy, dessen Gegenwart sie fast vergessen hatten. Harrys Augen weiteten sich etwas, als er bemerkte, dass Lucius Malfoy nervös mit seinem Stab spielte - Lucius Malfoy _nervös_! Schliesslich räusperte er sich.

„Ihr wisst, ich habe einen Sohn, Draco?"

Sie nickten.

„Draco hat einen Bruder. Narcissa brachte Zwillinge zur Welt. Aber … der dunkle Lord …"

Mrs. Figg schreckte etwas zurück.

„Als er sah, wie gross Narcissas Bauch war, hat er uns vor Zwillingen gewarnt. Ein Hellseher unter den Todessern hatte eine Vision gehabt. Es ging um Zwillingsbrüder aus dem Hause Malfoy. Der Ältere der Brüder bedeutete den Untergang des Dunklen Lords. Er wies mich also an den älteren Zwilling zu töten, sollte Narcissa Zwillingsbrüder gebären. Ich versprach es ihm also, obwohl mir klar war, dass ich es kaum tun konnte. Narcissa und ich haben eine ganze Reihe dumme Vorurteile erfunden und Narcissa sich eine neue Persönlichkeitszüge zugelegt um Tests zu umgehen. Der dunkle Lord war von meiner Loyalität glücklicherweise ausreichend überzeugt und ausserdem zu beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen um auf einen Test zu drängen. Narcissa und ich überzeugten uns gegenseitig, dass unser Kind einfach sehr gross war. Aber natürlich gebar sie zwei Söhne, Orpheus und Draco. Es war traditionsgemäss eine Hausgeburt, nur ich und eine Hauselfe waren anwesend. Als ich die beiden Jungen sah, habe ich Panik bekommen. Ich will nicht lügen – ich war nahe dran den älteren zu töten, aus Angst." Er machte eine Pause und sah nun zum ersten Mal Harry direkt an. „Ich tat es nicht. Aber ich brauchte eine Lösung, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich keinen Plan für den Notfall gemacht. Ich konnte keinem Todesser trauen, sie hätten Orpheus sofort Voldemort ausgeliefert. Mir blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, so sehr ich sie auch hasste."

Er stoppte wieder kurz.

„Ich habe Orpheus zu Albus Dumbledore gebracht und ihn gebeten meinen Sohn beschützen. Er versprach es, und ich bat ihn mir nie zu erzählen, was mit meinem Sohn geschehen ist, so dass es mir unmöglich sein würde, ihn auch unter Veritaserum an Voldemort zu verraten. Ich wusste, auch wenn Orpheus ein Malfoy war, Dumbledore würde nie einem Kind etwas böses tun." Er lächelte spöttisch herablassend. „Kein Todesser mit Selbstrespekt hätte sich darauf eingelassen ohne eine Gegenleistung zu fordern. Aber Dumbledore willigte ein, nur weil ich vorgab, dass ich Orpheus andernfalls töten würde." Er lachte hart auf. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiss nicht was ich getan hätte, hätte Dumbledore eine Gegenleistung verlangt. Ich war nicht bereit die Todesser zu verlassen, ich war nicht bereit meinen Sohn zu töten."

Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Ich denke wir sollten zum wesentlichen kommen. Ich versprach Lucius Malfoy mich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern und vor allen Leuten zu verheimlichen, wer er wirklich war. Aber diesen Sommer fand er Orpheus wieder."

Er sah wieder direkt zu Harry. Harry war nicht so schlau wie Hermine, aber langsam setzte sich zusammen, was ihm erzählt wurde.

„Ich …" Er zerschlug das fast vollständige Gedankenpuzzle. „Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Dumbledore lächelte fast etwas traurig.

„Harry, ich glaube du weisst was wir dir sagen wollen."

„Ich …"

„Du bist Draco Malfoys Zwillingsbruder Orpheus, ja."

Harry öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn wieder und behielt ihn dann geschlossen. Dumbledore fuhr fort, offenbar entschlossen, jetzt alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

„Es gibt natürlich einen Grund dich nun damit zu konfrontieren. Weisst du, warum ich dich bei den Dursleys untergebracht habe und warum du dort bleiben musstest, auch wenn mir klar war, dass du schlecht behandelt wirst?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Lily Potter liebte dich, genauso wie sie ihren leiblichen Sohn geliebt hätte, wäre sie in der Lage gewesen Kinder zu gebären. Es war ihre Liebe, die dich vor Voldemort geschützt hat Harry, ihre Liebe als Mutter."

Er rieb sich die Stirn.

„Glücklicherweise waren Verwandtschaftsbindungen immer eines meiner liebsten Studienobjekte. Lily hat dich geschützt mit einer sehr alten und sehr starken Magie, die kaum ein Zauberer meistert. Petunia, ihre Schwester und einzige lebende Verwandte, übernahm dadurch die Rolle der Beschützerin, auch wenn du nicht tatsächlich blutsverwandt bist mit ihr. Der Zauber hätte nicht gewirkt, wenn Lily das noch bewusst gewesen wäre. Du warst ihr Sohn. Der Haken ist jedoch, vor deinen echten Blutsverwandten kann dich der Spruch nicht schützen. Ist Lucius bei einem Überfall auf dich dabei, ist der Schutz stark geschwächt. "

Harry blinkte verständnislos, während Lucius sich räusperte.

„Voldemort weiss nicht, dass ich dein Vater bin. Aber er ist entschlossen diesen Schutz zu brechen und er will dich töten. Er plant einen Überfall und natürlich soll ich dabei sein. Glücklicherweise war mir auf dem Friedhof etwas aufgefallen … als du unter Cruciatus warst, habe ich plötzlich nicht Harry Potter gesehen, sondern einen Jungen, der eindeutig ein Malfoy war. Ers war nur ein kurzer Moment und ich war zu geschockt, um wirklich zu realisieren, was das bedeutete, bis ich zu Hause war. Es war nicht schwierig das offizielle Geburtsdatum von Harry Potter herauszufinden. Vier Tage nach Orpheus's Geburtstag! Und da habe ich natürlich gewusst, wo mein Sohn war, und ich wusste auch, dass die Vision richtig gewesen war."

Er probierte zu lächeln.

„Ich habe mit Narcissa geredet, bis tief in die Nacht. Narcissa hat in den letzten Jahren viel gelitten unter der Entscheidung ihr Kind weggegeben zu haben. Mehr als einmal standen nach Voldemorts Untergang kurz davor Dumbledor zu kontaktieren und Orpheus zurückzuverlangen. Wir haben es nie getan, aber unser Gewissen hat uns bin ich gestern zu Dumbledore gekommen und habe mich gewissermassen als Spion angeboten, als Preis dafür, meinen Sohn wieder zu erhalten."

Er lächelte dieses Mal wirklich, als er die Reaktionen auf Harrys und Mrs. Figg's Gesicht sah.

„Meine Entscheidung für Orpheus, heisst nicht, dass ich meine Ideologie geändert hätte. Aber nachder Geburt meiner Zwillinge habe ich schon die Entscheidung für meine Familie und gegen die Todesser getroffen, auch wenn ich das vielleicht nicht sofort realisiert habe."

Dumbledore schaltete sich wieder ein.

„Was wir wirklich sagen wollen, Harry: Die Dursleys sind kein sicherer Platz mehr für dich, du wirst in Malfoy Manor wohnen müssen."

„Wie bitte?"

Harry war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Horror in Malfoy Manor zu wohnen und der Erleichterung den Dursleys zu entkommen.

„Was ist mit den Weasleys? Warum kann ich nicht bei den Weasleys wohnen?"

Lucius Malfoy ignorierte seine Frage.

„Es gibt ein Problem. Draco weiss nicht, dass ich die Seite gewechselt habe. Er weiss, dass er einen älteren Zwilling hat, aber er weiss nicht, was aus dir geworden ist. Wir wollen ihm die volle Wahrheit nicht sagen weil, nun ja ... er hat nie verraten, dass er einen Bruder hat. Aber wir befürchten, bei dieser ungeheuerlichen Verbindung könnte er sich verplappern. Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich werde ihm heute Abend sagen, dass sein Bruder heimkommt, er aber jedem sagen muss, du seiest sein Vetter. Es ist ein eher glücklicher Zufall …"

Hier hüstelte Dumbledore, aber Lucius fuhr gnadenlos fort.

„ …dass mein Neffe, der ebenfalls Orpheus hiess, vor ein zwei Monaten bei einem Schiffsunglück gestorben ist. Mein Bruder, Markus, ist sofort gestorben, aber Orpheus konnte geborgen werden. Markus und Orpheus lebten in Australien. Ich hatte seit gut 17 Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu meinem Bruder, aber als ich von der Neuigkeit gehört habe, habe ich Orpheus nach Malfoy Manor bringen lassen. Erst habe ich geplant ihn in behandeln zu lassen, aber die Ärzte in Australien haben mir versichert, nur ein Wunder könnte Orpheus noch retten. Er war einfach zu lange unter Wasser gewesen, als dass auch Magie noch etwas ausrichten konnte. Er kam nie wieder zu Bewusstsein."

Er hüstelte und Harry bildete sich etwas Röte in sein Gesicht steigen zu sehen.

„Als ich ihn gesehen habe, ist mir sofort aufgefallen, dass er aussah wie ein wahrer Malfoy. Und bereits da hatte ich die vage Idee meinen Sohn zu mir zu holen und ihn als seinen Vetter auszugeben. Und wie sich herausstellte, war es eine sehr gute Eingebung niemandem vom Tod meines Neffen zu erzählen. Wir werden dich als ihn ausgeben. Ich werde Draco heute Abend sagen, die Zieheltern seines Bruders seien bei einem Unglück ums Leben gekommen und dass du in ein paar Tagen, wenn alles organisiert ist, als sein Cousin nach Malfoy Manor kommen kannst."

„Nach Malfoy Manor?" wiederholte Harry empört. „Warum ausgerechen dorthin? Warum kann ich nicht zu meinen Freunden, zu den Weasleys?"

Dumbledore lächelte ihn gewinnend an.

„Niemand wird dich in Malfoy Manor vermuten."

„Ja, weil Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser ist!"

Empört sah Harry Dumbledore an. Wie konnte Dumbledore alles Ernstes erwarten, dass er mit Lucius und Draco Malfoy in einem Haus wohnen würde – leiblicher Vater hin oder her.

„Ich traue ihm nicht. Er wird mich sofort an Lord Voldemort ausliefern!"

„Harry, ich habe ihn unter Veritaserum befragt und seine Absichten sind ernsthaft. Er will dich beschützen."

„Warum können Sie das nicht tun?"

Harry sah Dumbledore bittend an.

"Harry, abgesehen davon, dass Malfoy Manor für dich vermutlich der sicherste Ort ist, musst du auch sehen, dass Lucius Malfoy dein leiblicher Vater ist. Deine Adoptiveleltern sind verstorben – und die Dursleys würden wohl kaum vor Gericht ziehen um dein Sorgerecht, sollte Mr. Malfoy es von ihnen verlangen."

„Warum fragt niemand nach meiner Meinung?"

Schweigen breitete sich im Wohnzimmer Arabella Figgs aus, dass nur durch die ausgiebige Benutzung des Kratzbaums durch eine der zahlreichen Katzen gefüllt wurde.

„Es gibt noch ein Problem, Harry."

"Ja?"

„Hast du den Tagespropheten gelesen?"

„Nur die Schlagzeilen."

„Nun … sie fahren dort weiter, wo Rita Kimmkorn aufgehört hat. Man könnte sogar von einer wahren Diskreditierungskampagne gegen dich sprechen."

„Sie glauben mir also nicht?"

„Ich befürchte nein. Die ganze Kampagne ist sehr clever, das muss man ihr zugestehen. Sie bringen keine Artikel mehr über dich – sie flechten nur immer wieder Bemerkungen ein, die darauf hindeuten, dass du entweder verrückt bist, oder hungrig nach Aufmerksamkeit."

„Und das Ministerium?"

„Bleibt bei seiner Position, dass ‚Du weisst schon wer' nicht zurückgekommen ist," warf Lucius Malfoy ein. „Was ihm sehr gut passt, natürlich. In der Tat hat er mich und wohl noch einige andere Todesser angewiesen dafür zu sorgen, dass das auch so bleibt und du weiterhin als Witzfigur dargestellt wirst. Das Ministerium ist gar nicht glücklich mit Dumbledore – ich habe den starken Verdacht, dass Fudge probieren wird Einfluss auf Hogwarts zu nehmen."

„Als Orpheus Malfoy wird dieses Schuljahr viel einfacher werden für dich Harry."

„Mit dem Namen Malfoy wird keiner meiner alten Freunde etwas zu tun haben wollen."

Harry lehnte sich schmollend in das Sofa zurück. Er wusste, dass er nicht wirklich eine Chance gegen Dumbledore hatte.

„Also bist du einverstanden Harry?"

"Ich habe ja keine Wahl, oder?"

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Du wirst in zwei Tagen von den Dursleys abgeholt – du darfst deine Bücher mitnehmen, in denen wir den Namen magisch ändern werden, aber nichts was auf deine Identität hinweist. Nicht deinen Feuerblitz, nicht deine Weasleypullover … und vor allem nicht deinen Zauberstab, dessen Signatur ist dem Ministerium bekannt. Diese Dinge kann ich in Hogwarts für dich einlagern. Hast du soweit verstanden."

Harry nickte, immer noch benommen.

„Ah ja, Harry, bevor du gehst. Sei nicht böse mit Ron und Hermine, weil sie dir so wenig geschrieben haben. Ich habe sie angewiesen, so wenig wie möglich in ihre Briefe zu schreiben. Wir können heutzutage nicht mehr sicher sein, wer diese Briefe in die Hände bekommen könnte."

„Kann ich dann gehen?" Er hatte keine Lust mehr, sich das noch länger anzuhören. Es war keine 2 Stunden her, da war es noch die ultimative Horrorvorstellung gewesen, den Rest der Ferien bei den Dursleys zu verbringen. So konnte man sich täuschen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Zwei Tage später sperrte Onkel Vernon Harry in sein Zimmer, weil er, Tante Petunia und Dudley am Abend weg waren. Harry lag auf seinem Bett und probierte etwas über Zaubertränke zu lesen, als er unten einen Knall und ein darauf folgendes Scheppern hörte. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin. Waren Einbrecher im Haus? Was würden sie mit ihm machen, wenn sie ihn hier fanden? Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Einbrecher wohl nicht so viel Lärm machen würden. Die Frage war nur, ob es Todesser waren oder jemand, der ihn abholen sollte. Leise stand er auf und griff seinen Zauberstab. Er liess ihn beinahe wieder fallen, als die Tür sich mit einem lauten Knall öffnete. Vorsichtig trat er hinaus in den Flur und sah die Treppe hinab. Er konnte deutlich die Silhouetten von mehreren Leuten erkennen, die im Eingangsflur standen. Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er tun sollte, rief ihn die Stimme von Mad-Eye Moody herunter. Nervös tat Harry wie ihm geheissen. Er war erleichtert Remus Lupin unter den ‚Besuchern' zu sehen. Wenigstens eine Person, die er wirklich kannte. Lupin stellte ihm kurz alle Anwesenden vor (anscheinend hatten erstaunlich viele Leute sich freiwillig gemeldet als es darum ging Harry abzuholen). Eine sympathische junge Hexe namens Nymphadora Tonks half ihm mit seinem Gepäck, und bald war Harry auf seinem Besen in der kalten Nachtluft umringt von Mitgliedern des Phönixordens auf dem Weg nach London.

Im Grimmauldplatz 12 wurde er bereits erwartet - Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und zu seiner grossen Überraschung Sirius waren alle in der Küche versammelt. Mrs. Weasley und Hermine sprangen sofort auf um ihn zu umarmen – Hermine gewann dieses Wettrennen knapp. Ron grinste Harry an, als der sich von Mrs. Weasley befreit hatte.

„Wie geht's Harry?"

„Jetzt wo ich dem Ligusterweg entkommen bin, besser."

„Hier, Harry, iss etwas, nur zwei Wochen in diesem grauenhaften Haus und du siehst schon halb verhungert aus!" Mrs. Weasley schob ihm einen Teller zu, randvoll mit Rindsbraten, Kartoffeln und Gemüse. „Dumbledore kann heute leider nicht kommen, aber er wird morgen hier sein und dir beim vorbereiten helfen."

„Ja, Harry, kannst du uns wirklich nicht sagen wofür?"

„Ginny du weisst genau, dass Dumbledore gesagt hat …"

„… dass es besser ist, wenn wir so wenig wie möglich wissen, jaja!" beendete Ron den Satz seiner Mutter. „Das ist so unfair! Ich meine, haben wir Dumbledore je einen Grund gegeben uns nicht zu trauen?"

„Die Mitglieder des Ordens wissen genauso wenig wie ihr, Ron. Und Dumbledore wird schon seine Gründe haben es uns nicht mitzuteilen. Harrys Sicherheit zum Beispiel. Nun iss, Harry."

Aber Ginny und Ron waren noch nicht fertig.

„Ist es denn wirklich so gefährlich für Harry, dass er nicht einmal nach Hogwarts kommen kann? Welchen Ort kennt Dumbledore denn, der sicherer ist als Hogwarts?"

Mrs. Weasley sah ihn entnervt an.

„Zum letzen Mal, ich weiss es nicht. Dumbledore glaubt, Harry wäre nicht sicher genug. Und deshalb wird er gehen. – Keine Widerrede!"

Streng sah sich am Tisch um und alle wandten sich stumm ihren Tellern zu. Aber Harry sah, dass Remus und Nymphadore Tonks unzufrieden aussahen.

Am nächsten Tag kam Dumbledore um mit Harry eine glaubhafte Vorgeschichte zu entwerfen, die er Draco Malfoy erzählen konnte. Harry war mehr als skeptisch, was seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten anging. Aber er tröstete sich damit, dass er mit Draco hoffentlich so wenig wie möglich reden würde.

Harry hatte bald beschlossen, dass seine imaginäre Ziehfamilie in etwa den Dursleys entsprach. Die Eltern waren Squibs und hassten Magie genau wie die Dursleys. Allerdings aus geheimnisvollen Gründen Dumbledore verpflichtet. Darum hatte Dumbledore ihnen Harry aufzwingen können, ebenso wie die Erlaubnis für Privatunterricht durch einen nicht benannten jungen Zauberer. Sie hatten einen Sohn, der Dudley ebenfalls fatal ähnlich war – es war zu hoffen, dass Draco nicht zuviel über Harrys wirklich Ziehfamilie wusste. Als sie damit fertig waren, probierte Harry noch einmal Dumbledore die Idee ihn nach Malfoy Manor zu schicken auszureden.

„Wie können Sie mich in ein Haus schicken, in dem ein zukünftiger Todesser wohnt? Ich weiss Sie trauen Lucius jetzt, aber Draco …"

„Harry, abgesehenvon allen anderen Gründen, Lucius besteht darauf; und du bist sein Sohn. Ausserdem denke ich nicht, dass Draco bereits so gefährlich ist. Dein neuer Zauberstab ist übrigens angekommen. Ich habe eine Feder von Fawkes an Mr. Ollivander gesendet und ihm geschrieben, ich bräuchte einen Zauberstab mit dieser Feder. Unglücklicherweise wird das die Gerüchteküche zum Brodeln bringen, sobald es herauskommt. Aber dafür sollte dieser Zauberstab wirklich zu dir passen."

Er gab Harry einen Stab, der seinem alten Zauberstab tatsächlich ähnlich sah, aber nicht zu ähnlich. Harry sah ihn nur böse an, das Ablenkungsmanöver war zu offensichtlich. Hielt Dumbledore ihn für ein kleines Kind?

„Lucius hat mich vor 15 Jahren Ihnen überlassen. Er hat sich nicht um mich gekümmert, auch als Voldemort besiegt war. Voldemort kam erst wieder als ich 11 war! Und plötzlich ist er der besorgte Papa?"

Dumbledore blieb geduldig. „Er hat dich in Sicherheit gebracht, Harry, und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, war er schlau genug um zu wissen, dass Voldemort früher oder später zurückkommen würde."

„Und war loyal genug nicht in der Zwischenzeit schon mal die Seiten zu wechseln."

Dumbledore machte es sich in seinem Sessel gemütlich und nahm erst etwas von dem Tee, der neben ihm stand. Er schien sich auf eine längere Diskussion einzustellen. Harry begann innerlich zu kochen, aber er zwang sich dazu Dumbledore reden zu lassen.

„Ja, Harry. Die Verdränngungskünste von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy gingen offensichtlich so weit, dass es nicht nur bis zu deiner Geburt verdrängten, dass sie tatsächlich Zwillinge in sich trägt, nein zu dem Zeitpunkt als sich der Teil von Voldemorts Prophezeiung bewahrheitete, dachten sie offensichtlich keinen Moment daran, dass sich der zweite Teil bewahrheiten konnte. Als der kleine Harry Potter Voldemort besiegt, da schaute Lucius auch nicht nach dem Geburtsdatum von Harry Potter."

Harry begann innerlich zu triumphieren. „Eben", fauchte er. „Warum jetzt. Vater hin oder her, er ist ein verdammter Todesser. Wenn ich nicht bei den Dursleys bleiben kann, bin ich hier sicherer."

„Wie ich bereits mehrmals erwähnte, Harry, ich habe Lucius Malfoy unter Veritaserum befragt. Du darfst mir durchaus vertrauen, dass ich in der Lage bin, die richtigen Fragen unter Veritaserum zu stellen."

„Vielleicht." Harry weigerte sich überzeugt zu sein. „Aber die Geschichte ist völlig blödsinnig."

„Das Leben ist manchmal so, mein Junge." Dumbledore schien diese Beobachtung Spass zu machen und er zwinkerte Harry zu. Der stürmte wütend aus dem Raum. Natürlich wollten seine Freunde wissen was los ist und er erschreckte sich selber damit, dass er Ron anbrüllte, er wolle allein gelassen werden.

Am gleichen Nachmittag zog Sirius ihn in einen Raum, der besonders dreckig war und vollgestopft mit allen möglichen Artefakten. Bevor er etwas sagte, legte er einen Ungestört - Zauber auf den Raum.

„Sirius?"

Sirius drehte sich um und sah sehr ernst zu Harry.

„Harry, ich weiss, dass du Lucius Malfoys Sohn bist."

„Und du hast nie etwas gesagt?" war das einzige, was Harry als Entgegnung einfiel.

„Was sollte ich sagen?" Sirius seufzte leise. „Ich fange am besten am Anfang an. James und Lily wollten die Tatsache, dass du adoptiert bist, möglichst verheimlichen. Lily hatte ihr Kind verloren und sie waren beide emotional ein wenig mitgenommen. Es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber letztendlich wurde beschlossen, der beste Weg sei, wenn ich dich aus Hogwarts abhole. Ich war damals öfters in Hogwarts in Angelegenheiten des Ordens, im Gegensatz zu James und Lily, so dass meine Anwesenheit nicht auffallen sollte. Nun ja, ich bin zu früh bei Dumbledore angekommen, und er hatte den Ziehelternzauber noch nicht gesprochen. Du warst damals noch keine zwei Wochen alt, aber du warst unverkennbar ein Malfoy. Die Malfoys hatten es durchgedrückt in dieser dunklen Zeit, ein Foto von ihrem Sohn im Tagespropheten veröffentlichen zu lassen, jeder wusste wie ein Malfoybaby aussieht." Er machte eine kurze Pause um Harry forschend anzusehen. Harry nickte nur.

„Dumbledore hat es mir dann auch gestanden. Du kannst mir glauben, ich habe lange mit Dumbledore darüber gestritten. Die Idee den Potters einen Malfoy unterzujubeln! Im nachhinein gesehen war die Idee sehr gut" Er lächelte verträumt. „Du bist ein sehr süsses Baby gewesen, Harry. James und Lily haben dich vergöttert. Und wir anderen auch. James und Lily haben mich gebeten dein Pate zu werden. Ich bin also wirklich dein Pate Harry, so viel stimmt von dem, was man dir erzählt hat."

Er lächelte Harry an, auch wenn seine Augen verdächtig glänzten. „Aber was ich dir eigentlich zeigen wollte …" Sirius zog Harry zu der einen Wand. „Der Stammbaum der Blacks. Siehst du das kleine Loch dort? Das bin ich, meine Mutter hat mich ausgelöscht. Und jetzt etwas weiter …"

Harry schaute sich brav die Namen an und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Bellatrix Lestrange? Sie ist deine Kusine?"

„Und deine Tante," erwiderte Sirius grimmig. Er deutete auf den Namen neben Bellatrix. Narcissa Black. Von ihr führte eine Linie zu ‚Lucius Malfoy' und eine kleine Linie ging von ihnen ab - ‚Draco Malfoy.' Sirius lächelte bitter. „Kleiner Fehler, da sollte dein Name eigentlich auch stehen. Aber ich werde das nicht nachholen, da meine Mutter deinen Namen hoffentlich sowieso gelöscht hätte." Er deutete auf ein kleines Loch neben Narcissa und Belliatrix. „Dort stand Andromeda, sie war auch deine Tante. Aber sie hat einen Muggelgeborenen geheiratet, Ted Tonks."

„Tonks?"

„Tonks ist deine Kusine, Harry. Aber sie weiss es nicht."

Er erzählte Harry noch ein paar schreckliche Anekdoten zu den Leuten auf dem Stammbaum und zog ihn dann weg um sich zu setzen.

„Ich dachte, ich erzähle dir etwas über deine Familie, bevor du zu den Malfoys gehst. Und zeige dir, dass du nicht der Einzige in der Familie bist, der die ganze Manie über ‚reines Blut' nicht teilt."

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und bedankte sich bei Sirius.

Er hatte eine Woche in Grimmauld Place 12, bevor Dumbledore ihn abholen würde. Sie verging viel zu schnell. Mrs. Weasley hielt sie alle beschäftigt mit ihrer Mission das Haus der Blacks so wohnlich wie möglich zu machen, eine Mission, die zum scheitern verurteilt schien. Der alte Hauself der Blacks, Kreacher, tat das Seinige um ihre Aufgabe so schwierig wie möglich zu gestalten.

Schwierig war es auch, den Fragen seiner Freunde zu entgehen. Er wollte das noch einmal mit Dumbledore besprechen – aber der war natürlich schlau genug sich die ganze Woche nicht blicken zu lassen. Und so fühlte Harry, wie sich bereits jetzt eine Wand aufbaute zwischen Ron und Hermine und ihm. Hermine probierte vernünftig zu sein. Ron, genau wie Ginny und die Zwillinge probierten das noch nicht einmal. Es war nur die Angst, von seinen Freunden abgelehnt zu werden als Malfoy, die Harry davon abhielt ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Am letzten Abend probierte Ron es noch einmal, als sie schon in ihren Betten lagen.

„Hey, Harry. Kumpel. Schläfst du schon?" fragte Ron, kaum war das Licht aus und das Haus ruhig. Harry fühlte sich versucht „ja" zu sagen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Du kannst mir nicht erklären, du hast gar keine Ahnung wohin du gehst", wiederholte Ron die Worte, die er schon beim Mitttagessen gebraucht hatte. „Komm schon, ein bisschen was wirst du uns wohl sagen können?"

Harry schwieg. Er konnte Ron nicht direkt anlügen. Und er wollte es auch nicht. Ron schnaubte.

„Fein. Schweig weiter. Wie die ganze Woche schon. Man würde meine, du könntest uns vertrauen."

Harry schwieg, wie vorgeschlagen. Von Ron abgewandt, lag er den grössten Teil der Zeit wach in seinem Bett.

Sie sassen gerade alle beim Abendessen am nächsten Tag, als Dumbledore erschien.

„Es ist soweit, Harry, bist du bereit zu gehen?"

Harry nickte stumm und sah ihn feindselig an. Den ganzen Tag über hatten er und Ron kein Wort gewechselt.

„Iss ruhig fertig, das sieht äusserst köstlich aus."

Mrs. Weasley strahlte.

„Wollen Sie nicht auch etwas essen, Professor Dumbledore?"

„Sehr gerne."

Dumbledore und Mrs. Weasley bemühten sich beim Essen belanglose Konversation zu machen, aber sie steckten niemanden damit an.

Der Abschied war hart. Ron rang sich dazu durch mit Harry einzuschlagen zum Abschied. Hermine und Ginny umarmten ihn beide, aber er bemerkte eine leichte Zurückhaltung. Auch wie waren verletzt über das fehlende Vertrauen in sie. Harry tat es auch weh, Sirius Verbitterung beim Abschied zu sehen. Er wäre so gerne in Grimmauldplatz geblieben. Auch das ganze Jahr, versteckt mit Sirius. Der glaubte ihm aber kein Wort.

In Hogwarts angekommen, lächelte Dumbledore immer noch.

„Nun Harry, sollen wir das Schwierigste zuerst hinter uns bringen? Soll ich den Ziehelternzauber rückgängig machen?"

Zauber … Nachdenklich sah Harry in einen Spiegel, der neben ihm hing. Er sah so aus, wie er immer ausgesehen hatte.

„Oder sollen wir mit Hedwig anfangen?"

„Hedwig?"

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Eine weisse Schneeeule ist sehr ungewöhnlich, Harry. Ich bin sicher Hedwig versteht, warum sie ihr Aussehen ändern muss."

Die aber flatterte empört mit den Flügeln als Dumbledore sie aus dem Käfig nahm.

„Nun sei ein braves Mädchen, Hedwig, du möchtest Harry nicht in Gefahr bringen, oder?"

Hedwig wandte zwar vornehm den Kopf ab, hörte aber auf sich zu sträuben. Dumbledore lächelte und hielt den Zauberstab auf sie. Wenig später war Hedwig ein kleiner Uhu. Sie schloss die Augen entnervt und hopste auf Harrys Schulter. Harry streichelte sie vorsichtig.

„Danke, dass du das für mich getan hast, Hedwig."

Sie knabberte liebevoll an seinem Ohr und flog dann auf ihren Käfig, als Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete.

„Finite Incantum!"

Harry wartete auf einen kurzen Ruck, einen Schmerz, ein Ziehen. Nichts kam. Triumphierend drehte er sich um zum Spiegel – und erstarrte. Das Gesicht im Spiegel sah in der Tat Draco Malfoy sehr ähnlich. Seine Augen waren bläulicher als Dracos, sein Gesicht etwas weniger spitz, die Haare waren etwas dunkler, aber die Haut war gleich bleich. Es war eindeutig ein Malfoy, und nicht ein Potter, der ihn ansah.

„Was haben sie gemacht?"

„Den Familienzauber rückgängig gemacht." Dumbledore wirkte jetzt endlich ein wenig ernster. „Harry, das ist dein wahres Aussehen. Allerdings … ich werde dich wohl Orpheus nennen müssen, damit du dich daran gewöhnst."

„Orpheus …" Harry verzog den Mund. Zu allem dazu, ein dermassen alberner Name. Draco war im Vergleich richtig in Ordnung.

Dumbledore nickte und hielt ihm dann eine blaue Robe entgegen.

„Hier, die ist von deinem verstorbenen Cousin."

Harry sah die Robe skeptisch an, sie wirkte viel zu gross.

„Du bist etwas grösser jetzt, sie müsste passen", informierte Dumbledore ihn.

In Dudleys alten übergrossen Klamotten hatte Harry das natürlich nicht bemerkt. Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein, und er rannte wieder vor den Spiegel. Keine Narbe. Fragend sah er Dumbledore an.

„Fühl deine Stirn Har … Orpheus. Sie ist da, aber nicht physisch."

Harry fühlte, und tatsächlich konnte er einen leichten Schmerz fühlen an der Stelle, wo die Narbe sein sollte.

So bemerkte er nicht, dass der Kamin grün aufleuchtete und Lucius Malfoy das Büro betrat.

„Orpheus?"

Harry drehte sich langsam um. Er hasste den Namen. Er hasste den Mann, der ihn angesprochen hatte damit. Und ein wenig hasste er Dumbledore dafür, dass der erwartete, er werde sich an beides gewöhnen.

Wenig später stolperte Harry, oder viel mehr Orpheus, aus einem Kamin in Malfoy Manor direkt vor Narcissa und Draco Malfoy. Narcissa strahlte ihn an, wenn sie auch ein wenig unsicher dabei wirkte.

„Orpheus. Willkommen in deinem Zuhause."

Harry murmele eine halbherzige Begrüssung. Von seinem einen Treffen an der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft mit Narcissa Malfoy ausgehend, hatte er nicht erwartet, dass die Frau Gefühle hatte. Er sah zu Draco, der ihn seinerseits abschätzend ansah.

„Orpheus."

„Draco."

Narcissa lächelte nervös.

„Du musst hungrig sein, Orpheus. Wir haben mit dem Abendessen gewartet."

„Was?"

Er sah sie ungläubig an. Es war inzwischen fast Mitternacht. Narcissa nickte noch nervöser.

„Ja, Lucius sagte, du würdest vermutlich kein ordentliches Abendessen bekommen heute … und ich wollte dich doch nicht am ersten Tag hier ganz alleine essen lassen. Komm, ich zeig dir das Esszimmer, Draco kann dir morgen den Rest des Hauses zeigen."

Harry wollte ihr gerne sagen, dass er keinen Hunger hatte und ein sehr gutes Abendessen genossen hatte. Wie kam Lucius dazu so etwas zu erzählen? Aber er fühlte sich zu erschöpft von den Ereignissen. Schweigend nahm er die goldverzierte Bürste, die Lucius ihm gab, und säuberte seine Kleider. Verstohlen sah er sich um. Sie waren in einem eher kleinen Zimmer, das etwas barock wirkte, aber keineswegs düster. Ausser ein paar goldenen Stühlchen an der Wand hatte der Raum keine Möbel. Er folgte den Malfoys durch die Tür in einen langen Korridor, dessen geschmackvolle Blumentapete ihn erstaunte. Die einzigen Bilder im Gang waren Landschafts- und Blumengemälde. Sie kamen zu einem grossen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein etwas überdimensionierter Tisch stand. An einem Ende waren vier Plätze gedeckt. Der Stil erinnerte ihn etwas an Windsor Castle, das er in der Grundschule einmal besucht hatte. Ein nervöser Hauself erwartete sie.

„Masters Malfoy, Mistress Malfoy."

Lucius nickte knapp. „Orpheus, das ist Arley. Arley, das Gepäck ist im Flohkaminzimmer. Wir werden dann jetzt Essen."

Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand der Elf, und kaum eine halbe Minute später war das Essen auf dem Tisch, magisch wie ihn Hogwarts. Draco sah das erstaunte Gesicht seines Bruders.

„Ein einfacher Zauber, direkt unter uns ist die Küche, in der der gleiche Tisch steht. Sie haben das gleiche System in Hogwarts, unserer Schule."

Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem Harry sich kaum beteiligt hatten, weder beim essen noch bei der spärlichen Konversation, zeigte Draco ihm sein Zimmer. Harry kniff sich die Lippen zusammen um den Anderen nicht zu provozieren. Er würde früh genug mit ihm aneinandergeraten. Jetzt wollte er schlafen, nicht streiten.

Wie sich herausstellte, war sein Zimmer direkt neben Dracos, im Westflügel des Hauses. Kaum machte Draco die Tür auf, flog Hedwig auf Harrys Schulter und zauste die ungewohnten blonden Haare durch. Draco sah sie neugierig an.

„Deine Eule?"

Harry nickte und lächelte etwas mechanisch. Er rezitierte eine seiner Lügen.

„Das ist Heather. Lucius hat sie mir geschenkt."

Draco nickte leicht.

„Ich lass dich dann allein. Gute Nacht, Orpheus."

"Gute Nacht.."

Als sich die Tür hinter Draco schloss, sah Harry sich im Zimmer um. Definitiv besser als bei den Dursleys, wenn auch etwas zu altmodisch eingerichtet für seinen Geschmack. Das Bett war gross, er hatte ein sehr gemütlich aussehendes Sofa, einen Sessel, einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und einige Regale, die zur Zeit jedoch leer waren. In der Mitte des Zimmers standen zwei Koffer. Harry entschloss sich, die Koffer jetzt noch nicht auszupacken, besonders da die Hauselfen bereits eine Nachtrobe auf das Bett gelegt hatten – vermutlich eine von Draco. Sie war etwas zu klein für ihn. Harry fiel erschöpft in das weiche Bett. Zu viel war in den letzten Tagen geschehen, und er hatte immer noch nicht alles verarbeitet. Dumbledore hatte ihn ermahnt, keinen Brief an Ron und Hermine zu schreiben, da sie nicht sicher sein konnten, ob ein Todesser die Eulen abfing und ihn verriet. Er war versucht sich dieser Anweisung zu widersetzen, aber andererseits sah er die Begründung ein.

Während der Schulzeit würde Dumbledore es so arrangieren, dass die Briefe über ihn geleitet wurden. Unter keinen Umständen durfte er den beiden jedoch verraten, wo er war. Und Harry hatte den leisen Verdacht, als würden die Briefe von Dumbledore persönlich kontrolliert werden. Langsam schlich sich die Realität ein. Er würde seine beiden Freunde in den Ferien nicht mehr sehen. Und wenn er sie wieder sah, würden sie ihn nicht mehr erkennen. Vielleicht würde man ihn wieder nach Gryffindor lassen. Dann konnte er die Freundschaft neu aufbauen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Master Orpheus, Sir. Master Orpheus!"

Verschlafen schlug Harry die Augen auf, und sah direkt in die Augen eines Hauselfen.

„Master Orpheus ist wach?"

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis er bermerkte, dass er gemeint war.

„Ja, ich bin wach. Wer bist du?"

„Minnie, Master Orpheus, nur Minnie. Mistress Malfoy bittet euch zum Frühstück, Sir."

Wundervoll. Harry schloss gequält die Augen.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„11 Uhr, es ist 11 Uhr am Morgen. Soll Minnie die Vorhänge öffnen?"

„Ja, bitte."

Er streckte sich, während die winzige Elfe die schweren Brokatvorhänge beiseite zog. Sie enthüllten den Blick auf nichts furchterregenderes als den Ostflügel und blauen Himmel. Harry war fast enttäuscht. Ihm war mehr nach einem grauen Regentag und einer düsteren Ruine. Dennoch setzte er sich auf und ihm fiel auf, was Draco gestern vergessen hatte ihm zu zeigen.

„Kannst du mir das Bad zeigen?"

„Das Badezimmer, ja Master Orpheus, Minnie zeigt euch das Badezimmer."

Sie öffnete eine kleine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie führte direkt in ein grosszügiges Badezimmer. Marmor natürlich. Es erinnerte ihn sehr an das Vertrauensschüler Badezimmer in Hogwarts. Er verzog das Gesicht. Aber immerhin hatte es kein Bild einer Meerjungfrau. Und in einer Ecke auch etwas so profanes wie eine Dusche.

„Soll Minnie ein Bad einlassen, Master Orpheus?"

„Nein, ich dusche nur. Danke Minnie. Ich finde den Weg zum Esszimmer nachher alleine."

„Ja, Master Orpheus, Sir. Zieht nur an der Klingel, wenn ihr Minnie wieder braucht."

„Werde ich," versprach Harry halbherzig. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Dobbys Erzählungen über Hauselfen in Malfoy Manor und die Art wie Lucius Malfoy mit ihm umgegangen war in Hogwarts. Jetzt musst er sich von diesem armen Geschöpfen bedienen lassen. Die Erinnerung an Dobby rief ihm ausserdem wieder zu gut die schlechten Seiten Lucius Malfoys ins Bewusstsein.

Er fand das Esszimmer wirklich sofort wieder, ein wenig zu seiner Überraschung und wappnete sich für seine Begegnung mit den Malfoys. Aber es war nur noch Narcissa Malfoy anwesend.. Eine Person die er gar nicht kannte, gegen die er aber voreingenommen war seit er von ihrer Existenz wusste. Und die jetzt plötzlich seine Mutter sein sollte. Sie würdigte seine halbherzig gemurmelte Begrüssung mit einem freundlichen Nicken.

„Guten Morgen, Orpheus. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen."

Er nickte nur kurz und besah sich das Frühstücksangebot. Üppig, natürlich. Und edel. Keine Baked Beans für die Malfoys, kein fettiger Speck. Sie schien die Pause als unangenehm zu empfinden und fuhr fort.

„Dein Vater …" Harry's Blick liess sie kurz stoppen. „Entschuldige. Lucius ist in seinem Büro, Draco ist in seinem Zimmer am lesen. Sie haben beide schon gefrühstückt."

Sie lächelte ein wenig nervös. „Die Situation ist sehr schwierig für dich nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte und antwortet mit viel Gefühl „Oh ja."

„Es ist auch für uns seltsam, musst du wissen. Wir wussten natürlich, dass Orpheus Malfoy existiert, aber es war ein Schock zu erfahren, was aus ihm geworden ist. Also aus dir."

„Harry Potter? Der Junge-der-lebte?"

„Ja. Ich weiss, es war so dumm von uns, das nicht gleich zu vermuten. Wir kannten die Prophezeiung des Dunklen Lord's. Aber nun ja ..."

„Ihr hattet meine Existenz verdrängt?"

„Nein, das nicht!" Sie sah zur Seite, und er konnte erkennen, dass sie traurig wirkte. „Natürlich nicht. Glaubst du, es war einfach für mich, meinen Sohn wegzugeben? Auch wenn du erst wenige Stunden alt warst, als Lucius dich mitnahm ... ich habe diese wenigen Stunden nie vergessen. Und die Ängste, die ich ausstand. Ich konnte Dumbledore nicht vertrauen, im Gegensatz zu Lucius, ich hatte beständig Alpträume, er hätte dich getötet. Du warst ein Malfoy. Es gab keine Beweise, aber er wusste, was Lucius war. Merlin weiss was ..." Sie fing sich wieder und sah ihn unsicher an. „Entschuldige. Für gewöhnlich verliere ich die Beherrschung nicht. Du merkst, die Situation ist auch ein wenig viel für mich."

„Ja." Hilflos sah Harry sie an und dachte krampfhaft darüber nach, was die angemessene Reaktion auf diese Enthüllungen einer Fremden waren. Er konnte sich an diese ersten Stunden mit ihr nicht erinnern. Sie lächelte wieder.

„Nun iss. Ich bin sicher du bist hungrig.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief mehr oder weniger schweigend. Als er den Teller von sich schob, ergriff Narcissa wieder das Wort.

„Bist du fertig mit deinem Frühstück? Dann soll dir Draco jetzt das Haus zeigen."

Sie lächelte wieder etwas unsicher.

„Ich weiss, du hasst ihn, aber … aber … er _ist_ dein Bruder und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du _versuchen_ würdest dich mit ihm zu verstehen."

Ja, genau. Er würde sich mit Draco Malfoy verstehen und sie würden die besten Freunde werden. Er sah sie ungläubig an. „Er mag mein Bruder sein, aber wir hassen uns seit dem 1. Jahr. Nur weil ich mich zufälligerweise als sein Bruder herausstelle, muss ich ihn noch lange nicht mögen!"

„Er ist ein guter Junge!" Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. „Wirklich, ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihn nicht mögen solltest. Und ... bitte probier ihm nicht zu verraten wer du bist."

Dass sie Draco für einen 'guten Jungen' hielt, liess ihn verstummen.

Wenig später kam Harry in den Genuss, das Zimmer seines Schulrivalen zu sehen. Der Raum und die Möbel waren fast identisch zu seinem.. Der Unterschied war, dass Dracos Zimmer vollgepackt war mit allen möglichen, häufig teuren Sachen. Bücher, Artefakte, verschiedenes Quidditchzubehör, verschiedene Zaubertrankkessel und Tränke. Aber alles war überaus ordentlich gehalten. Vermutlich nicht von Draco selbst, dachte Harry in Erinnerung an die Hauselfen. Draco Malfoy würde bestimmt nichts tun, wenn andere es für ihn erledigen konnten. Draco selber sass auf einem sehr bequem aussehenden Polstersessel und hielt ein Buch in seinem Schoss. Als seine Mutter mit Harry in sein Zimmer trat, nach einem höflichen Klopfen, sah er erwartungsvoll auf.

„Mama? Orpheus?"

„Hallo Schatz." Sie trat zu ihm und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Magst du Orpheus durch das Haus und über den Grund führen?"

Er nickte kurz. „Ich lese aber erst noch das Kapitel fertig."

„Sicher Schatz, ich lasse Orpheus einfach hier, in Ordnung?"

Das hörtes ich an, als wäre er ein Hund. Oder ein Gespäcksstück. Er verschränkte wütend die Arme. Keiner der Malfoys schien jedoch Empathie zu besitzen. Narcissa lächelte ihm zu, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging und Draco sah nur kurz zu ihm, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch widmetet.

„Du kannst dir meine Bücher anschauen, vielleicht interessiert dich etwas. Die Bibliothek im Haupteil ist natürlich viel grösser als das was ich hier bei mir stehen habe."

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen schweigend, als Draco las und Harry durch die verschiedenen Buchtitel ging. Hermine wäre sehr interessiert gewesen an einigen dieser Bücher. Er schluckte leicht. Er hätte ihr gerne von all dem hier erzählt. Aber vor Draco Malfoy würde er jetzt bestimmt nicht melancholisch werden. Er riss sich zusammen und nahm das erstbeste Buch heraus. Es stellte sich als ein Buch mit Anekdoten der berühmtesten Sucher im englischen Quidditch heraus.

„Hier, ich nehme das."

Draco sah kurz auf und nickte.

„Okay. Interessierst du dich für Quidditch?"

„Etwas."

„Kannst du fliegen?"

Das war ein Aspekt, den sie nicht gedeckt hatten in Dumbledores Geschichte.

„Erm … meine … mein Tutor haben mich manchmal nachts auf den Feldern bei der Stadt fliegen lassen, da wo mich niemand sehen würde."

„Hast du deinen Besen mitgebracht?"

„Nein, Lucius hat gesagt, er kaufe uns beiden Feuerblitze zum Geburtstag und ich bräuchte meinen Kometen nicht mehr."

„Er kauft uns Feuerblitze?"

Draco strahlte jetzt.

„Wunderbar, dann kann ich Potter endlich …"

Sein Gesicht fiel etwas zusammen.

„Der Feigling ist ja vor einer Woche verschwunden. Ich glaube kaum, dass er sich traut in Hogwarts aufzutauchen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass er verschwunden ist, um einer Konfrontation im Quidditch mit dir zu entkommen."

Draco sah ihn etwas böse an.

„Nein, ich weiss, aber jetzt wird jeder denken, ich könne ihn nicht schlagen im Quidditch. Und wenn ich den neuen Sucher im Gryffindorteam schlage, dann ist es nicht, weil ich ein guter Sucher bin, nein, das ist dann, weil mein Vater mir einen Feuerblitz gekauft hat. Und Potter nicht da ist. Super-Potter."

Er sah Harry trotzig an.

„Ich hoffe, du kommst nicht nach Gryffindor. Papa hat gesagt du _magst_ Muggel."

Das Wort „Muggel" spuckte er eher aus, als dass er es sprach. Harry hatte es nicht anders erwartet – aber wenn jemand annahm, er würde das jetzt einfach so hinnehmen, so hatte sich derjenige geirrt, ob Dumbledore oder Narcissa Malfoy.

„Es ist mir egal ob jemand Muggel, Zauberer oder sonst was ist. Ich beurteile Menschen nach ihrem Charakter," erklärte er seinem neu gefundenen Bruder daher grossspurig. Dracos Gesicht gewann an Farbe, dann aber war seine Miene plötzlich voll gutmütiger Überlegenheit.

„Nun, du hattest ja eine beklagenswerte Erziehung, wie Papa mir erzählt hat. Aber wenn du erst einmal unsere Welt kennen lernst, dann wirst du schon lernen so zu denken wie wir."

Harry konnte sich gerade noch stoppen, bevor er eine falsche Bemerkung machte. Er durfte nicht andeuten, dass er 'unsere Welt' zu genüge kannte und seine Meinung gebildet hatte, besten Dank. So schwieg er. Draco nahm das wohl als Anerkennung seiner weisen Worte und er nickte leicht.

„Komm, ich zeige dir die Manor. Sie wird eines Tages schliesslich dir gehören. Daher ist ja auch zu hoffen, dass du dich dem würdig erweist."

Er begriff Harry's Blick des Entsetzens falsch. „Keine Sorge, ich wusste immer, dass ich nicht der Erbe bin, Papa hat mich das nie erwarten lassen. Ich wusste immer, dass ich Malfoy Manor nicht erben würde. Aber mit dem Geld, das ich von Mama und Papa zusammen erben werde, kann ich mir mein eigenes grosses Haus kaufen. Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen."

„Ah, gut." – Es schien keine andere Antwort auf diese Aussage zu geben. Er wollte Malfoy Manor nicht erben! Er wollte nichts mit dem Namen Malfoy zu tun haben!

Malfoy Manor war wirklich riesig, stellte Harry bald fest. Zu seinem Erstaunen glich Malfoy Manor dem Haus der Blacks überhaupt nicht. Harry hatte immer angenommen, dass Malfoy Manor gerade zu „Dunkle Zaubererfamilie" schrie. Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Lucius Malfoy genügend Objekte der Dunklen Künste besass, er hatte ihn ja im Sommer vor seinem zweiten Jahr bei Mr. Borgins beobachtet. Aber diese Objekte schienen irgendwo versteckt zu sein, die Wohnräume selber hätten den treusten Anhängern der ‚weissen' Seite gehören können. Wahrscheinlich sollten sie gerade diesen Anschein erwecken, fiel Harry dann ein. Malfoy war ja ein grosser Lobbyist im Ministerium. Die Wohnräume enthielten auch erfrischend wenig sprechende Portraits, die meisten hingen in der Gallerie, die Lucius ihm wohl selber zeigen wollte. Zwischen seinem und Dracos Zimmer hing eine Grosstante von ihnen, die jedoch hauptsächlich schlief, wie Draco erklärte. Er und Draco wohnten im Westflügel, wo traditionell die Kinderräume lagen.

In der Nähe ihrer Zimmer befand sich ein kleines Zaubertranklabor. Draco erzählte Harry voller Stolz, dass das einzige Zaubertranklabor früher im Keller gewesen war, aber da Draco Zaubertränke so liebte und das Labor unten ziemlich unbequem war, hatte Lucius ihm ein neues kleineres Labor einrichten lassen. Früher war es ein Wohnzimmer gewesen. Er wartete offensichtlich afu Lob für die brilliante Idee, aber alles was Harry denken konnte war „verwöhntes Balg."

Im Park zeigte Draco ihm als erstes das Quidditchfeld – Malfoy Manor war seit Jahrhunderten von Zauberen bewohnt und daher vor Muggeln geschützt. Draco wollte Harry sofort einen seiner alten Besen leihen um etwas zu fliegen, aber Minnie erschien um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Narcissa sich frage, ob ihre Söhne irgendwann gedachten zu Mittag zu essen. Harry schauderte es, als Minnie das so zitierte.

Nach dem Mittagessen war es bereits drei Uhr nachmittags und es regnete. Narcissa schlug Harry vor, doch seine Koffer auszupacken und es sich etwas gemütlicher zu machen in seinem Zimmer. Draco folgte ihm neugierig, ohne ermutigt worden zu sein. Der erste Koffer, den er auspackte, war sein Eigener. Er war nicht sehr voll, er enthielt nur seine Schulbücher (in denen dank Dumbledores Künsten jetzt „Orpheus Malfoy" stand), die Süssigkeiten die er von seinen Freunden bekommen hatte und ein paar Muggelklamotten. In einem Extrafach war sein Tarnmantel und das Päckchen von Fred und George, aber das musste Draco nicht wissen.

Draco sah skeptisch hinein. „Das ist alles, was du hattest?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und öffnete den zweiten Koffer, der wesentlich grösser war. Er hatte sich noch nicht getraut alles durchzusehen, es kam ihm wie ein Sakrileg vor durch die Sachen eines Toten zu gehen, den er nicht einmal gekannt hatte.

„Ich hoffe niemand, der Orpheus gekannt hat, taucht in Hogwarts auf um ihn zu besuchen."

Draco grinste. „Nein, das werden sie nicht. Hat Papa dir das nicht erzählt? Unser Onkel war ein Exentriker, er hat seinen Sohn nie auf eine Magier-Schule geschickt. Er ging zur Muggelschule und hat Magie daheim gelernt. Und den Muggeln wurde natürlich erzählt, Orpheus Malfoy sei tot."

Ihr verstorbener Cousin hatte offenbar eine Schwäche für Muggel Fantasy Bücher gehabt. Der halbe Koffer war gefüllt mit ihnen. Harry ignorierte Draco's Proteste – oder vielleicht auch nicht. Die entsetzte Reaktion Malfoys auf die Idee Bücher von Muggeln in Malfoy Manor zu haben und sein Schock über die Idee, dass man sie behalten könnte, spornte ihn an, die Bücher sorgfältig ins Regal einzuräumen.

Beim anschliessenden Abendessen war auch Lucius Malfoy dabei. Draco hatte natürlich nichts besseres zu tun, als sich bei seinem Vater darüber zu beschweren, unter dem Mantel des sich lustig machens, dass Harry Muggelbücher behalten wollte. Lucius stimmte Draco zu, dass diese Bücher eine Zeitverschwendung wären und weggeschmissen werden müssten. Als Harry sich weigerte, drohte Lucius damit es die Hauselfen erledigen zu lassen. Der Streit zog sich über das Abendessen und Harry hätte sich mehrmals fast verraten vor Draco, bis Narcissa unerwarteterweise seine Seite ergriff und ihrem Mann fest erklärte, dass Harry die Bücher selber wegschmeissen würde, wenn man es ihm vernünftig erklärte, oder sie eben blieben. Okay, es war nicht genau seine Seite, aber Lucius versprach wenigstens nicht eigenmächtig das Entfernen der Bücher zu veranlassen. In Harry brodelte es noch, als er zu Bett ging.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Tag fand Harry sich bei Madame Malkins wieder, in Begleitung von Draco, während Narcissa und Lucius ihnen Geschenke kaufen wollte. Madame Malkins war sehr aufgeregt sozusagen als Erste den Neffen von Lucius Malfoy kennen zu lernen, und redete die ganze Zeit. Zu Harrys Erstaunen stellte Draco die Fragen über sein Leben in Australien ab, indem er ihr aus dem Raum folgte als sie eine neue Robe hervorholte und ihr ‚vertraulich' mitteilte, wie sehr Orpheus noch unter dem Tod seines Vaters und dem Umzug in ein fremdes Land litt und auch Fragen über seinen Gesundheitszustand nicht schätzte. Danach beschränkte sie sich darauf die Schönheiten Englands zu preisen. Kaum waren sie draussen, schmiss sich ein Mädchen an Harry.

„Draco! Warum hast du mir nie geschrieben? Ich dachte schon du seist krank!"

Es war Pansy Parkinson. „Err … ich glaube du verwechselst mich mit meinem Cousin."

Man verwechselte ihn mit Malfoy. Grossartig. Er mochte jetzt auch aussehen wie ein Malfoy, aber nicht halb so rattenhaft wie Draco! Neben ihm grinste Draco fröhlich, ein Grinsen, das allerdings verschwand, als Pansy sich an ihn hängte.

„Warum hast du mir nie von deinem Cousin erzählt? Wer ist er?" Sie musterte ihn ungeniert.

„Orpheus, das hier ist Pansy Parkinson, sie ist im gleichen Jahr wie ich in Slytherin. Pansy, das ist Orpheus Malfoy, mein Cousin aus Australien. Sein Vater ist bei einem Unglück gestorben und er lag einige Monate bei uns zu Hause im Koma."

„Hallo Pansy", brachte Harry gerade so heraus.

Glücklicherweise war Pansy so neugierig und unsensibel, dass sie die angedeutete traurige Geschichte einfach ignorierte und Harry fröhlich anstrahlte.„Oh, hallo Orpheus, Draco hier hat mir nie erzählt, dass er einen Cousin hat!"

„Unsere Väter waren zerstritten."

„Ich verstehe. Kommts du auch nach Hogwarts dann?"

Harry war erleichtert, als sie wenig später von ihrer Mutter gerufen wurde, die heimwollte. Pansy bekam einen Trotzanfall, dass sie auch gut alleine nach Hause konnte, fügte sich aber.

Aber auch im Quidditchladen, wo sie wenig später landeten, war man vor anderen Hogwartsschülern nicht sicher. Ernie Macmillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley besahen sich einige Besen, und Harry musste sich sehr zurückhalten sie nicht freundlich zu begrüssen. Sie kannten ihn nicht als Orpheus Malfoy. Draco gab seinen Mitschülern einen verächtlichen Blick und drehte sich dann demonstrativ von den Besen weg.

„Komm, Orpheus, lass uns woanders hingehen."

Harry drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass der Blick, den sie von den beiden Hufflepuffs erhielten ebenso verächtlich war. Und er galt ihnen beiden. Sein Herz sank. Es würde genauso schwer werden wie befürchtet in Hogwarts. Wer wollte mit einem Malfoy etwas zu tun haben? Ausser Leuten mit denen er nichts zu tun haben wollte, natürlich. Als die den Laden verliessen, sah Draco ihn wieder an.

„Das waren nur zwei Hufflepuffs. Der eine ist ein Schlammblut."

„Und das ist ein Problem, weil ...?"

Draco sah ihn milde erstaunt an.

„Ein Schlammblut. Das heisst seine Eltern sind Muggel. Solche Leute gehören nicht hierhin, sie sind eine widernatürliche Folge der Unsitte von Magiern sich mit Muggeln fortzupflanzen. Er hätte nie geboren werden dürfen und erst recht nicht in unsere Welt eingelassen werden dürfen."

„Er ist ein Zauberer, oder? Also hat er jedes Recht, als solcher trainiert zu werden."

Draco sah ihn sehr misstrauisch an. „Jedes Recht?"

„Und ausserdem weiss ich genug um zu wissen, dass dieser Ausruck das allerletzte ist."

„Oh, ist er? Weil du das so gut weisst, ja?"

Von hinten fielen zwei schwere Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Seid ihr schon wieder am streiten?"

Sie drehten sich um zu Lucius Malfoy, der nicht sehr erheitert wirkte.

„Nur ein bisschen, Papa." Draco lächelte ihn an. Harry freute sich schon auf Lucius' Reaktion, wenn er den Grund erfuhr.

„Gut, es sah beinahe so aus, als wolltet ihr ein öffentliches Schauspiel hier geben."

Im Gegensatz zu dem was er und Arthur Weasley sich wenige Jahre zu vor geleistet hatten, versteht sich. Harry verkniff sich den Kommentar und schwieg mit seiner üblichen grimmigen Miene.

„Mama und ich sind noch nicht ganz fertig, geht doch ein schönes grosses Eis essen, wir kommen euch abholen."

Sie stritten sich nicht mehr über dem Eis, stattdessen erzählte Draco ihm enthusiastisch von all den Wundern Hogwarts und Slytherins. Harry nickte dazu nur, so dass es harmonisch blieb. Er beschrieb die grosse Halle und die Kerker, in denen die Slytherins wohnten im Detail, erzählte Harry einen ganzen Quidditchmatch nach (natürlich einen gegen Ravenclaw, in dem Draco den Schnatz gefangen hatte), erklärte ihm das System, nach dem der Hauscup ausgelost wurde, und malte ein begeistertes Bild vom Zaubertränkeunterricht. Seiner Meinung nach der interessanteste Unterricht in ganz Hogwarts. Er erklärte Harry auch die verschiedenen Häuser – ziemlich akkurat, obwohl natürlich mit etwas Hervorhebung von Slytherin und Niedermachung von Gryffindor. Harry hörte ihm nur mit halben Ohr zu. Natürlich stimmte er Draco nicht zu, aber er wollte sich jetzt auch nicht streiten. Draco hatte ihm bei Madame Malkins geholfen und er gab sich jetzt offensichtlich Mühe damit keinen Streit zu provozieren und dabei seinem unbekannten Bruder zu helfen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Harry Hogwarts bereits genauso gut kannte wie er. Auch wenn Draco, wie für ihn typisch, viel Zeit mit prahlen verbrachte. Etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde später kamen Lucius und Narcissa und sie kehrten nach Malfoy Manor zurück.

Am nächsten Tag begleitete Lucius Draco und Harry, als sie den Rest des Parks erkundeten. Auf sich allein gestellt, hatten sie es ja nur bis zum Quidditchfeld geschafft. Sehr gross war der Park nicht, da er ja vor Muggeln verborgen bleiben musste, erklärten sie ihm. Harry erschien er schon so ziemlich gross. Grösser als der Garten der Dursleys jedenfalls. Was Harrys Neugier am meisten weckte, der Waldrand in der Nähe des Teiches. Die Tiere, die dort lagen, schienen schwarze geflügelte Pferde zu sein, aber sie hatten auch etwas seltsam Reptilienähnliches … sie sahen schlecht ernährt aus, noch dazu.

„Was …"

Lucius lächelte stolz.

„Das sind Thestrale. Man kann sie nur sehen, wenn man jemanden hat sterben sehen. Viele Zauberer betrachten sie als schlechtes Vorzeichen, aber ich denke, das ist nur Aberglaube. Sie sind sehr selten und kaum jemand weiss, dass wir hier bei Malfoy Manor einige beherbergen."

Draco sah die beiden skeptisch an, als sie die Thestrale beobachteten.

„Ich weiss nicht, ich sehe nichts."

Lucius legte seine Hand kurz auf Dracos Schulter.

„Und ich bin auch sehr froh, dass du sie nicht sehen kannst, Draco."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Klar, als Todesser würde Draco nie jemanden sterben sehen. Oder bildete Lucius sich ein, dass der Tod von Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen nicht zählte?

Der Rest der ersten Woche verging angenehmer als erwartet, Harry lernte sich im Haus zurechtzufinden und dem Rest der Familie aus dem Weg zu Lucis klappte das nicht schlecht – jedes Mal wenn sie dann miteinander redeten, endete es im Streit. Und darauf schien der auch keine Lust zu haben. Narcissa probierte ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und nett zu sein, aber sie akzeptierte seine Rückhaltung. Draco dagegen drängte sich häufig auf – ob auf Anweisung seines Vaters oder Langeweile, konne Harry nicht entscheiden. Häufig gingen sie dann fliegen - Draco war sehr beeindruckt von seinen Fähigkeiten, auch wenn Harry sich Mühe gab nicht zu gut zu fliegen. Aber das war der einzige uneingeschränkt positive Aspekt seines Aufenthaltes hier: Die Möglichkeit zu fliegen, fast wann immer es es wollte.

Dann kam ihr Geburtstag. Technisch gesehen hatte Harry einen Tag vor Draco Geburtstag, da Narcissa in der Nacht geboren hatte, aber sie hatten sich entschieden das Ereignis an Dracos Geburtstag zu feiern. Als sie am Morgen zum Frühstück kamen, warteten zwei gigantische Torten auf sie, auf denen zwei ebenso gigantische 15's gemalt waren. Narcissa strahlte sie an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag ihr beiden! Kommt schon, blast eure Kerzen aus!"

Draco und Harry meisterten diese Aufgabe mit Bravour. Narcissa umarmte Draco leicht.

„Keine Sorge, Draco, wir haben nicht nur die Torte für dich. Die Kuchen stehen noch in der Küche. Wir haben alle deine Lieblingskuchen. Leider kannten wir deine nicht, Orpheus."

Lucius legt seine Hand zärtlich auf die Schulter seiner Frau.

„Keine Sorge Narcissa, Draco hat so viele Lieblingskuchen, ich bin sicher Orpheus findet einen, der auch sein Lieblingskuchen ist – die Geburtsfeier heute Nachmittag ist leider nur für Draco, da ja niemand wissen kann, dass ihr gemeinsam Geburtstag habt."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Wen er hätte er denn auch einladen können, wenn es jemand gewusst hätte? Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley die in Malfoy Manor feierten? Wohl kaum. Zumindestens zu Lucius Lebzeiten.

Nach dem Frühstück führte Narcissa ihre Söhne in den Salon, in dem die Geschenke aufgebaut waren. Wie versprochen lagen zwei Feuerblitze in der Mitte des Zimmers. Bewundernd liefen die beiden Jungen zu ihren neuen Besen. Auch Harry konnte seine Freude nicht unterdrücken. Es dauerte etwas, bis er sich Harry erinnerte, dass Orpheus noch nie einen Feuerblitz besessen hatte und er machte die entsprechenden Kommentare. Dracos Geschenkberg war etwas grösser als Harrys, da alle entfernten Grosstanten, Freunde der Familie (die Draco Geschenke machten um sich bei Lucius einzuschleimen) etc. natürlich nur Draco kannten. Alles in allem erinnerte der Berg ihn jedoch unangenehm an Dudleys Geburtstage. Draco Malfoy war wirklich ein verwöhntes Balg. Harry hatte mehrere Bücher bekommen, zwei Amulette, eine Tasche, die nie schwerer wurde, ein sehr teures Set von Federn, Tinte und Pergament, einen Kalender und Radio für die Zauberwelt. Nichts von alledem war sehr persönlich, da ihn die Malfoys noch zu wenig kannten und Harry sagte sich, dass Lucius ihn vermutlich bestechen wollte. Aber dennoch kam sein Dank ehrlich. Dracos schien es für ganz selbstverständlich zu halten so viele Geschenke zu bekommen.

Am Abend war die Party und Harry hatte sich zähneknirschend bereit erklärt dort aufzutauchen. Es war erst sein zweiter öffentlicher Auftritt als Malfoy. Aber Narzissa hatte erfolgreich argumentiert, dass er immerhin bald in Hogwarts sei, wo er noch mit sehr viel mehr Personen konfrontiert würde. Er brauchte den privaten Rahmen um zu üben mit den Leuten umzugehen in seiner neuen Identität als Sohn eines verschrobenen, zurückgezogenen Magiers. Der gerade ein Trauma erlebt hatte. Harry fühlte sich wie erwartet unwohl unter all Dracos Freunden. Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe waren dort, natürlich. Neben ihnen auch noch Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Markus Flint und noch einige andere Mitglieder oder Ex-Mitglieder Slytherins. Er sass zwischen Goyle und Markus Flint, gegenüber von Draco, Pansy und Crabbe. Goyle und Crabbe störten ihn nicht sehr. Sie waren viel zu beschäftigt mit all den Kuchen. Harry schaffte es mit knapper Not das letzte Stück Marzipankuchen zu essen, bevor Goyle den gesamten Kuchen alleine verputzt hatte. Markus Flint grinste ihn an.

„Ich höre, ihr habt beide Feuerblitze bekommen heute?"

Harry nickte.

„Schade, dass ich nächstes Jahr nicht mehr in Hogwarts bin. Dann hätten wir ja gesehen, ob Harry Potter auch ohne den Vorzug des einzigen Feuerblitzes so gut ist."

Harry verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ihm mitzuteilen, dass er auch gegen Draco gewonnen hatte, als der den besseren Besen hatte. Draco nickte.

„Aber Potter ist ja verschwunden, dann sollte Gryffindor sowieso kein Thema sein. Ich frage mich, wen sie stattdessen als Sucher nehmen."

„Niemanden, den du nicht schlagen kannst, Draco." Pansy himmelte Draco ziemlich schamlos an. „Wahrscheinlich wieder ein Weasley. Bis auf diesen Percy waren doch bisher alle Weasleys im Quidditch Team."

„Oh ja, das Wiesel, dessen Gesicht würde ich gerne sehen, wenn ich ihn schlage." Draco gefiel diese Idee offensichtlich. Harry war froh, dass niemand von ihm einen Kommentar erwartete. Er schreckte hoch, als er seinen Malfoy-Namen hörte.

„So, Orpheus – in welches Haus willst du zu kommen?"

Pansy lag halb über dem Tisch, als sie diese Frage stellte. Harry verzog seinen Mund.

„Lass mich mal kurz nachdenken – nach all den Dingen, die ich an diesem Tisch gehört habe, ist meine offensichtliche Präferenz doch sicher Gryffindor."

„Gryffindor?" Goyle hatte diese Information aufgeschnappt. „Warum willst du nach Gryffindor?"

„Das war ein Scherz, Goyle." Draco sah seinen Freund vernichtend an.

„Ravenclaw ist auch kein schlechtes Haus", warf Millicent Bulstrode ein.

„Ja, Millies neuster Schwarm ist ein Ravenclaw, nicht war Millie?"

„Gar nicht wahr!"

Harry war dankbar als Markus Flint das Thema auf Quidditch zurückbrachte und ihm von seinem neuen Team - den Wigtown Wanderes – erzählte. Oder besser gesagt prahlte. Harry fand bald eine lahme Entschuldigung und verschwand eine Stunde von der Party. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Minenfeld. Wie sollte das bloss in Hogwarts werden?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Am Tag nach Dracos Geburtstag fand Harry heraus, dass Draco gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Hermine besass, auch wenn er sich nicht trauen würde, dies einem von beiden mitzuteilen. Harry hatte gerade mit ‚Herr der Ringe' angefangen, einem Buch von dem er sogar schon einmal was gehört hatte, und es sah gerade so aus als wolle es doch noch spannend werden, als jemand an seine Tür klopfte. Draco öffnete sie auf Harrys Ruf hin und trat in das Zimmer. In seinen Händen hatte er einen Stapel Bücher, die verdächtig nach Schule aussahen. Er blickte Draco misstrauisch an.

„Was willst du?"

„Mit dir über die Schule reden, natürlich!"erklärte Draco, wobei er Draco liess sich neben Harry aufs Bett nieder ließ. Er hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, seinem neugefundenen Bruder wieder gnädiger gegenüberzutreten.

„Schule? Es ist Ende Juli!"Ungläubig sah Harry ihn an. Wer machte Hausaufgaben im Juli?

„Genau. Und wir haben Hausaufgaben über die Ferien aufbekommen."

Draco machte sie offensichtlich im Juli. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich fange in Hogwarts neu an! Ich glaube nicht, dass von mir erwartet wird, irgendwelche Hausaufgaben abzugeben, kaum dass ich komme."

Einer der wenigen kleinen Pluspunkte seines Aufenthaltes hier war, dass er keine Hausaufgaben machten musste. Hatte er wenigstens bislang gedacht.

„Erwarten vielleicht nicht, "gab Draco zu, „aber du wirst von Anfang an einen guten Eindruck machen. Zudem sehen sie dir später viel mehr nach. Ausserdem gibt dir das eine Möglichkeit zu sehen, ob du gleich weit bist wie wir. Und Papa wird sicher wollen, dass wir etwas tun."

Er hätte nichts Unglücklicheres sagen können.

„Es ist mir egal, was Lucius will", gab er wütend zurück. „Ich habe keine Lust Hausaufgaben zu machen."

„Du musst die Hausaufgaben machen!" gab Draco zurück. „Ich werde allen Lehrern sagen, dass ich sie dir gegeben habe und du sie einfach nicht machen wolltest."

„Das passt ja auch zu dir."

Der lautstarke Streit der folgte, war offensichtlich wirklich laut genug um von Narcissa gehört zu werden. Sie schickte Draco mit einem Kuss in sein Zimmer. Als er weg war, sah sie Harry mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an, den er nicht deuten konnte. Ihr Stimme klang müde.

„Orpheus, wirklich. Warum musst du dich immer mit Draco streiten?"

Harry schwieg trotzig. Hier war es auch nicht besser als bei den Dursleys. Natürlich konnte Draco nicht Schuld sein an einem Streit. Nach einer kurzen Weile, seufzte Narcissa.

„Was war jetzt wieder los? Als ich vorhin mit Draco geredet habe, wollte er dir mit den Hausaufgaben helfen."

„Die ich nicht machen werde."

„Wie bitte?"

„Warum sollte ich? Keiner wird es von mir erwarten?"

Narcissa schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Natürlich wird man von dir erwarten, dich auf dein Schuljahr vorbereitet zu haben! Oder wolltest du in die erste Klasse kommen?"

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Eben – dann hör auf dich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen, geh zu Draco, entschuldige dich und nimm seine Hilfe an. Wenn ich mir deine Noten anschaue, kannst du es brauchen."

Sie hatte Harrys Noten gesehen? Harry verfluchte Dumbledore, die Malfoys und überhaupt alle Welt, vor allem weil ihm kein Argument mehr einfiel. Narcissa nickte noch einmal bekräftigend und verliess das Zimmer.

10 Minuten später stiess Harry unwillig die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer auf.

„Okay, was sind die Hausaufgaben?"

Draco schlug das Buch zu, das er gerade gelesen hatte. Er sah Harry triumphierend an.

„Oh, jetzt willst du es doch wissen?"

„Gibst du mir die Hausaufgaben oder muss ich Narcissa sagen, sie soll sie von dir holen?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht grimmig, aber zu Harrys Überraschung schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf.

„Wir fangen mit Zaubertränken an," erklärte Draco mit einem gewissen manischen Glitzern in seinen Augen. „Wir sollen einen Aufsatz über die Verwendung von Alterungstränken schreiben und als Zusatzaufgabe uns überlegen, was die Schwierigkeiten darin sind einen Verjüngungstrank zu brauen und warum den noch niemand gefunden hat."

Harry kannte die Frage, hatte aber wirklich so wenig Ahnung, dass er einen sehr ausreichend entsetzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte. Draco grinste überlegen.

„Ich denke, als Erstes sollten wir probieren den Trank zu brauen, dann fällt der theoretische Teil einfacher."

„Was, jetzt sofort?"

„Wir können auf jeden Fall schauen, ob wir alle Zutaten haben." Draco schlug eines seiner Bücher auf und studierte die Liste. „Ich denke wir haben genügend Schlangenzähne, Mandrake bin ich nicht sicher, Krötenlaich haben wir immer mehr als genug ... hmmmm haben wir, haben wir ... ich weiss nicht sicher ob wir noch genügend Blutegelsaft haben, das muss ich nachschauen."

Wenig später standen sie in dem kleinen Zaubertranklabor in ihrem Flügel. Sie hatten alle Zutaten bereit gehabt. Draco legte die Zutaten sehr gewissenhaft aus in der Reihenfolge, in der sie in den Trank mussten.

„Kannst du die Schlangezähne pulverisieren und die Petersilienwurzel in dünne Scheiben schneiden?"

Harry machte sich grummelnd an die Arbeit. In der Zwischenzeit brachte Draco das Wasser mit dem Blutegelsaft zum Kochen. Missbilligend sah er auf die Petersilienwurzeln. In der Zwischenzeit brachte Draco das Wasser mit dem Blutegelsaft zum Kochen und schaute dann missbilligend auf die Petersilienwurzeln.

„Die sind zu dick geschnitten."

„Und wie verändert das den Trank?"

„Indem die Petersilienwurzel sich nicht so gut mit den anderen Zutaten vermischen kann ... Probier es noch mal."

Er gab Harry eine weitere Petersilienwurzel, die Harry schnitt, während Draco den Schlangenzahn einstreute. Dieses Mal war er zufrieden mit Harrys Schneidearbeit. Eine Viertelstunde später hatten sie alle Zutaten vermengt und mussten den Trank nur noch eine Stunde köcheln lassen.

„Und nun zu den Nutzen dieses Trankes ..."

„Es gibt nur einen Nutzen, oder? Er macht dich älter."

„Ja, aber es macht dich nur älter aussehend!"Draco grinste triumphierend. „Letztes Jahr wollten die Weasley Zwillinge die Alterslinie um den Feuerkessel überlisten und ihren Namen für das Trimagische Turnier eingeben, aber das ging schief."Er grinste breiter. „Sie bekamen Bärte und mussten in den Krankenflügel zu Madame Pomfrey! Hah, die kamen sich wohl ganz schlau vor. Warum dachten die eigentlich hat das kein Slytherin probiert?"

Harry lachte unwillkürlich auch auf, er konnte sich noch lebhaft an die geschockten Gesichtsausdrücke der Zwillinge und Lees erinnern, als sie zurückgeschleudert wurden und ihnen Bärte wuchsen.

„Beim Nutzen könnte man natürlich recht kreativ werden, so zum Beispiel um Einlass zu erschwindeln in Bars, wo man erst ab einem gewissen Alter rein darf, um seine ältere Nachbarin flachzulegen ... aber unser Lehrer, Professor Snape, mag Kreativität nicht so gern. Gib dir Mühe einen möglichst trockenen Aufsatz zu schreiben."

„Okay, das wird also ungefähr ein Absatz um die Anwendungen des Alterstrankes. Das wird kaum jemanden zufrieden stellen."

„Schreib einfach noch etwas über verschiedene Stärken, und über die Gefahren zu viel zu trinken. Steht alles in unserem Buch. Schwieriger ist die Frage, warum es keinen Verjüngungstrank gibt."

„Ich dachte, das sei nur eine Zusatzaufgabe!"

Harrys Beschwerde ignorierend, bis Draco biss nachdenklich auf die Lippen. Er brachte einige Theorien hervor, merkte aber bald, dass sein Bruder keine Ahnung hatte,wovon er redete und entschloss sich Orpheus einen Crashkurs über die verschiedenen Bestandteile von Zaubertränken und ihren Eigenschaften zu geben. Er schaffte es dabei aber auch daran zu denken, das Feuer unter dem Alterstrank auszumachen und ihn in Flaschen abzufüllen. Es war zwar spannender als bei Snape, aber Harry war doch sehr erleichtert als Minnie sie zum Essen rief.

Die nächsten zwei Tage beschäftigten sie sich hauptsächlich mit ihrem Zaubertrankaufsatz. Narcissa half ihnen beiden bei ihrem Geschichtsaufsatz, über den sie beide bei einem Abendessengestöhnt hatten. Sie sollten die Koboldaufstände des Mittelalters in England mit den Koboldaufständen die Mitte des 20. Jahrhundertes in Schweden stattgefunden hatten vergleichen. Sie war besser als Professor Binns, hatte aber leider den gleichen missionarischen Eifer wie Draco.

Als sie mit dem Geschichtsaufsatz fertig waren, rief Lucius sie in sein Büro und erklärte, wenn sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig seien, sei es an der Zeit mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Schwarzer Magie anzufangen. Er führte die beiden in die Bibliothek. Mit einem Passwort kam man in den „interessanteren" Teil der Bibliothek der aus Büchern bestand, die das Ministerium sofort konfisziert hätte. Draco ging zielstrebig auf ein Regal zu.

„Papa, kann ich das Buch hier weiterlesen?"

Lucius sah auf das Buch. Es hiess „Die Kunst der Giftmischerei."Er nickte.

„Nimm es Draco. Ich werde mit Orpheus etwas für ihn aussuchen."

Als Draco verschwunden war und Lucius die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Harry empört an ihn.

„Erwartest du tatsächlich von mir ..."

Lucius unterbrach ihn.

„Aber sicher. Gerade von dir. Du stehst auf dem ersten Platz der Todesliste des Dunklen Lords. Noch vor Dumbledore. Du musst wissen, wogegen du angehst."

„Verteidigung reicht auch", grummelte Harry. Lucius verzog den Mund verächtlich.

„Sehr loyal gegenüber Hogwarts und Dumbledore."

„Weiss Dumbledore, dass du mir Schwarze Magie beibringen willst?"

„Dumbledore ist kein naiver Junge wie du. Und er weiss, dass mir deine Sicherheit am Herzen liegt."

Lucius drehte sich um und zog ein Buch aus dem Regal. Es war eher klein, aber dick.

„Nimm das hier. ‚Die Kunst der Unverzeihlichen'. Es war das Lieblingsbuch des Dunklen Lords."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich, woraufhin Lucius leicht lächelte.

„Du wirst es sehr nützlich finden. Das hier hat er selber benutzt und Kommentare hereingeschrieben. Ah, und mir fällt ein ..." Er drehte sich wieder um und lief einige Regale weiter, wo er ein sehr vergilbtes Buch hervorzog, das beinahe auseinanderfiel.

„Hier: ‚Wie man mit Schlangen umgeht.' Es ist etwas altmodisch geschrieben, aber für einen Parselmund Pflichtlektüre. Aber vergiss nicht auch die Verteidigung zu üben!"

Und so kam es, dass Harry Potter, Inbegriff des Kampfes gegen die Schwarze Magie sich mit der Kunst die Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden befasste. Er musste Lucius zu Gute halten, dass er niemals von ihm verlangte die Unverzeihlichen praktisch zu üben – auch wenn er einen Raum hatte in dem das Ministerium Magie nicht feststellen konnte. Daneben testete Lucius das Wissen seiner Söhne über „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste"regelmässig zweimal die Woche – und Harry war froh, dass Lucius niemals das Fach in Hogwarts unterrichten würde. Er wusste, er war gut in Verteidigung, aber das brachte Lucius nur dazu ihn noch härter zu testen. Eigentlich wollte Lucius auch, dass Harry sich noch in dem Sommer mit der Familiengeschichte befasste und sich mit den Porträts in der Familiengallerie anfreundete. Mit Hilfe von Narcissa schaffte Harry es ihm das auszureden. So wurde er von Lucius „nur"in die Grunddaten der Familie eingeführt und musste auswendig lernen mit welchen Familien er wie verwandt war.

Da Orpheus angeblich noch an dem Schock seines Unfalls litt musste er ausser an Dracos Geburtstagsfeier noch nicht am sozialen Leben der Familie Malfoy teilnehmen – weniger ihm zu Liebe, wie Harry vermutete, als vielmehr weil Lucius ihn und seine Ansichten peinlich fand. Aber er war sehr dankbar dafür, dass er nicht an den Essen teilnehmen musste, die laut Draco vor allem sehr steif und langweilig waren. Crabbe und Goyle kamen ab und an zu Besuch, wann immer sie da waren bemühte Harry sich ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Parkinsons kamen einige Male zu Besuch und er musste dann mit Draco Pansy für zwei Stunden unterhalten. Seinen grössten Schock erlitt drei Wochen nach seiner Ankunft. Als er vom Esszimmer zurück in sein Zimmer laufen wollte, kam ihm ein dicklicher, glatzköpfiger kleiner Mann entgegen, den Harry erst auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte: Wurmschwanz. Entgeistert sah er den Mann an. Der stotterte etwas verlegen.

„Orpheus Malfoy? Oh je ... dabei hat Lucius mich doch extra gewarnt ... mein Name ist Peter Pettigrew."Er streckt kriecherisch lächelnd die Hand aus. Harry biss seinen Ekel zurück.

„Orpheus Malfoy, freut mich."

„Ganz meinerseits, ganz meinerseits ... Jetzt muss ich mich aber entschuldigen, dein Onkel wartet ..."

Sich schüttelnd ging Harry auf sein Zimmer. Liebevoll nahm er das Buch über die Unverzeihlichen in die Hand. Als er Wurmschwanz gesehen hatte, hatte es ihn schon sehr gelockt sie einmal auszuprobierenNur einen Moment später ließ er, entsetzt über sich selbst, das Buch wieder fallen. Es war verführerisch einfach der Schwarzen Magie zu verfallen ... Voldemort hatte nicht widerstehen können. Aber er würde beweisen, dass er stärker war!

Harry bestand auch darauf wenigstens einmal am Tag mit Draco fliegen zu gehen. Der war begeistert von den Flugfähigkeiten seines Bruders, so sehr sie sich auch ausserhalb des Spielfeldes stritten.

Als Harry 4 Wochen in Malfoy Manor war, kam Draco unglücklicherweise beim Mittagessen auf Gryffindor und Hermine Granger im speziellen. Bald entbrannte ein Streit mit Lucius darüber, dass er schlechter war als „dieses Schlammblut". Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wollte Hermine verteidigen, er wollte die beiden anschreien, aber er durfte sich ja nicht verraten. Schliesslich sprang er mittem beim Essen auf und floh auf sein Zimmer. Die empörten Rufe Lucius' ignorierte er

Zwei Stunden später klopfte es zaghaft an seine Tür. Harry war versucht „Ich bin nicht da"zu rufen, stand dann aber auf um die Tür zu öffnen. Vor ihm stand Narcissa Malfoy.

„Orpheus? Darf ich hereinkommen?"

Wortlos öffnete er die Tür weiter und liess sie herein treten.

„Hast du gelesen?"Sie blickte auf das geöffnete ‚Herr der Ringe' Buch. Er war bereits bei Buch Zwei.

Harry schwieg und liess sich auf das Bett fallen. Er blickte zu Narcissa. Sie hatte ihm nie irgendeinen Grund gegeben, sie nicht zu mögen. Ausser dass sie Lucius Malfoy geheiratet hatte natürlich, aber wie es sich herausgestellt hatte, verdankte er dieser Tatsache seine Existenz.

Sie lächelte leicht unsicher, eine Miene die sie ihm zu oft zeigte. „Orpheus …. Beim Abendessen …"

„Ich habe brav den Mund gehalten, oder?" Harry sah sie unwirsch an und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während sie sich zögerlich neben ihn setzte.

Sie setzte sich zögerlich neben ihm aufs Bett.

„Du vermisst deine Freunde, oder?"

Mit grosser Überwindung brachte sich Harry dazu diese offensichtliche Frage mit einem Nicken zu quittieren.

„Du wirst ihnen Briefe schreiben dürfen sobald du in Hogwarts bist, weisst du. Fang doch schon einmal an zu schreiben, ich gebe dir eine Box die Draco nicht öffnen kann, wenn du Angst hast, er würde sie finden."

„Und was soll ich ihnen schreiben?"fragte Harry bitter. „Ich darf ihnen ja keine Anhaltspunkte geben, wo ich bin."

„Ich bin sicher dir fällt etwas ein. Ist diese Hermine Granger nicht so ein fleissiges Mädchen? Sie freut sich sicher, wenn du ihr schreibst wie viel du schon für die Schule gearbeitet hast und was für Ideen du für deine Aufsätze hattest. Du musst ja nicht erwähnen, dass du Hilfe hattest. Und für Ron fällt dir sicher auch etwas ein. Quidditch zum Beispiel."

Sie zögerte einen Moment, ihre Hand immer noch in seinen Haaren. „Und mein Cousin, Sirius Black, er weiss ja, wer du bist."

„Ja, aber ich darf in meinen Briefen trotzdem keine Hinweise geben, falls sie unterwegs aufgehalten werden."

„Oh ja, stimmt."Er war überrascht als ein leichtes Schmunzeln um ihren Mund spielte.

„Schreib ihm auch, wie fleissig du warst und wie viel du für Zaubertränke getan hast. Das wird ihn ärgern."

„Oh ja, das wird es. Ich deute ihm an, dass Draco mir Tipps gegeben hat, wie ich mich bei Snape beliebter mache!"

Narcissa lächelte. „Siehst du? Ich schicke gleich Minnie mit einem verschliessbaren Kästchen."

„Danke." Harry fühlte sich wirklich bereits etwas besser.

„Jederzeit."Sie wurde etwas rot, als sie es sagte, aber Harry machte keine Erwiderung. Sie stand auf und Harry machte sich sofort daran ein frisches Blatt Pergament hervorzuholen, als Narcissa das Zimmer verlassen hatte, und fing mit dem Brief an Hermine an, der sollte der Einfachste werden. Wenig später erschien tatsächlich Minnie in seinem Raum mit einer schön verzierten Box.

„Herr Orpheus?"

„Ja, Minnie?"

„Soll Minnie Herrn Orpheus zeigen, wie man das Schloss bedient?"

„Ja, gerne."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das System denkbar primitiv war. Er musste einfach seinen Zauberstab gegen das Schloss halten und „Verschliesse" beziehungsweise „Schliesse auf"sagen. Das Schloss reagierte nur auf den richtigen Zauberstab, auch wenn das erfahrene starke Zauberer wohl kaum lange aufhielt

Nach dem Abendessen, als Harry weiter an seinen Briefen schreiben wollte, klopfte es schon wieder. Dieses Mal war es Lucius Malfoy.

„Hallo Orpheus."

„Lucius?"

Harry sah ihn fragend an. Normalerweise zitierte Lucius seine Söhne in sein Büro wenn er mit ihnen sprechen wollte. Lucius trat ein und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich. Er sah Harry prüfend an. „Narcissa sagt, du vermisst deine Freunde."

„Ja." Harry sah auf den Boden.

Lucius sah ihn mit hochgehobenen Brauen an.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich diesen Wunsch nicht verstehen kann. Aber in zwei Tagen werde ich heimlich Dumbledore besuchen. Probier mir bis dahin die Briefe zu geben ohne das Draco es merkt, dann kann er sie abschicken. Erinnere sie nur sehr eindringlich daran, ihre Antworten an Dumbledore zu schicken. Ich habe dieses Risiko nicht auf mich genommen um von einem Weasley verraten zu werden."

„Werde ich!"Harry strahlte. „Sie werden so wenigstens die Sicherheit haben, dass es mir gut geht, oder?"

Lucius nickte kurz und wandte sich um zum gehen. Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen und er drehte sich wieder zu Harry um. „Geht es dir gut hier?"

„Nun, besser als es mir in einem Kerker von Voldemort gehen würde, oder?"

Lucius sah ihn ernst an. „Du weisst, das ist nicht, wovon ich rede. Ich meinte, wie hast du dich hier bei uns eingelebt?"

„Ganz gut, denke ich, nur ..."

„Du siehst uns nicht als deine Familie."

„Nein."

„Ich hoffe, du wirst lernen uns als Familie zu akzeptieren bis Ende Sommer."

Das war ein wenig sehr optimistisch, aber Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nickte. Auch Lucius schient keine Lust zum streiten zu haben und ging endlich.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Ehe Harry sich versah, war der Sommer in Malfoy Manor schon vorüber und er musste seinen Koffer für Hogwarts packen. Zu seinem Erstaunen fand er, dass er Malfoy Manor etwas vermissen würde. Er hatte sich gerade erst eingelebt. Und er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn in Hogwarts erwartete. Dieses Mal ging er nicht als Harry Potter, der Gryffindor - Sucher, den alle kannten, sondern als der völlig unbekannte Orpheus Malfoy, Cousin von ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy. Auch wenn ihm viele jetzt wohl misstrauen würden als Harry Potter, rief er sich düster in Erinnerung. Er hatte während den Ferien festgestellt, dass Dumbledore wahrhaft nicht übertrieben hatte. Es lief eine regelrechte Denunzierungskampagne gegen ihn. Er konnte sie nicht ignorieren, da Draco ihm jeweils die besten Stellen aus dem Tagespropheten vorgelesen hatte.

Am Tag bevor sie nach London mussten, rief Lucius ihn und Draco in sein Büro.

„Ihr erinnert euch, was ich gesagt habe über Minister Fudge? Dass das Ministerium probieren wird Einfluss auf Hogwarts zu nehmen?"

Sie nickten. Lucius hatte das mehrere Male erwähnt.

„Fudge hat dafür gesorgt, dass seine Assistentin und Gesinnungsgenossin Dolores Umbridge als Lehrerin für die ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' angestellt wurde. Dieser Schwachkopf spielt dem Dunklen Lord direkt in die Hände. Dolores Umbridge wird alles tun um Harry Potter und seine Geschichte, dass der Dunkle Lord wiedergekommen ist zu leugnen und zu widerlegen. Wenn man es denn widerlegen nennen will. Von Dolores Umbridge könnten noch einige Todesser etwas lernen – und auch ihr. Folgt öffentlich also immer der Linie des Ministeriums – der Dunkle Lord ist nicht zurückgekommen und Harry Potter ist ein verwirrter Junge, der verzweifelt nach Aufmerksamkeit sucht."

Harry wusste, dass diese Warnung an ihn gerichtet war. Draco grinste nur.

„DAS musstest du mir nicht sagen, Papa."

Lucius lächelte und nickte Draco zu. „Du kannst gehen Draco. Ich muss noch etwas mit Orpheus besprechen."

Draco warf einen besorgten Blick zu Orpheus, als er aus dem Zimmer ging. Auch Harry schluckte, als er mit Lucius allein war. Lucius sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich muss dir noch einmal sagen, dass du es vermeiden solltest Kontakt zu deinen alten Freunden zu suchen. Das Risiko ist zu gross."

Harry zuckte missmutig mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiss, aber was soll ich sonst machen. Mich mit Slytherins anfreunden?"

„Zum Beispiel. Im Slytherinhaus gibt es Schüler die sehr viel geeignetere Freunde für einen Malfoy sind als ein Weasley und ein Schlammblut."

Harry knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen.

„Ich lass mir von dir nicht vorschreiben mit wem ich befreundet bin."

Lucius sah ihn kalt an.

„Ich schreibe dir nicht vor mit wem du befreundest sein sollst. Aber du solltest manchmal auf Leute hören, die mehr Erfahrung haben als du. Ein Malfoy gibt sich nicht mit solchen Leuten ab."

„Dein Bruder tat es doch – und er ist mein angeblicher Vater."

„Ja, und gerade daraus solltest du lernen. Es ist ihm nicht gut bekommen."

Harry zuckte verächtlich mit seinem Mundwinkel.

„Ich bin sicher sein Leben war besser als das eines Todessers! ER ist nicht im Staub gekrochen vor einer alten Schlange."

Er bereute seine Worte fast noch in dem Moment in dem sie seinen Mund verliessen. Lucius Miene erstarrte und seine Stimme war frostiger als Harry sie je gehört hatte.

„Rede nicht von Dingen die du nicht verstehst. Glaubst du auf Grund eines Ereignisses alles zu wissen?"

Harry sah ihn trotzig an.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du mir nichts von Familienstolz erzählen kannst. Du erniedrigst dich vor einem Halblut!"

Lucius wurde kalkweiss um seine Lippen.

„Geh jetzt und pack deine Sachen."

Während dem Abendessen sahen Lucius und Harry sich nicht einmal an. Narcissa und Draco führten eine merklich gekünstelt heitere Konversation über irgendein Buch, dass sie gelesen hatten. Als die Teller wieder verschwunden waren erhob Lucius sich wortlos und verliess das Zimmer. Narcissa lächelte Draco etwas gequält an.

„Schatz, willst du schon einmal in dein Zimmer gehen. Ich möchte mit Orpheus sprechen."

Draco nickte und verliess den Raum mit einem hämischen Blick zu seinem Bruder. Narcissa hüstelte.

„Sollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen?"

Während dem ganzen Sommer war Harry noch nicht in Narcissas Zimmer gewesen. Es stellte sich als ein etwas einfacher Raum heraus, hauptsächlich von Fotos von Draco und Lucius dominiert. Einige Schnappschüsse von ihm über den Sommer liessen sich auch finden. Er liess sich auf einen bequem aussehenden Stuhl nieder. Sie hüstelte wieder.

„Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich dich hierhin gebeten habe."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe Lucius gesagt, dass du es nicht gut aufnehmen würdest, wenn er dir sagt du solltest bei der Auswahl deiner Freunde seinen Kriterien folgen."

„Er hätte auf dich hören sollen."

Ihre Lippen zuckten.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber er hat Recht in einer Sicht – du solltest nicht probieren dich an Ron und Hermine zu hängen."

Harry seufzte, aber er verbiss sich eine trotzige Reaktion. Er wusste sie hatten Recht. Sie lächelte wieder etwas.

„Du bist bis jetzt eben ganz anders erzogen worden als Lucius, Draco oder ich selber. Für uns ist es selbstverständlich auf Reinheit von Blut wert zu legen. Frag Sirius Black … seine Ansichten waren auch einmal unseren sehr ähnlich. Und für uns ist das Ansehen der Familie sehr wichtig."

„Jetzt ist es zu spät meine Ansichten ändern zu wollen", antwortete Harry heftig. „Wenn Lucius nicht will, dass ein Malfoy eine tolerante Einstellung hat, muss er mich enterben."

Narcissas Miene wurde plötzlich dunkler.

„Damit hat er gedroht?"

Harrys Wut verrauchte ein bisschen, als er erstaunt ihre bemerkte.

„Nein, das hat er nicht."

„Und daran siehst du seine Prioritäten", sagte sie, wieder mit glatter Stirn. „Er hat nicht ganz so strikte Prinzipien wie sein Vater oder meine Tante. In diesem Krieg stehen wir auf deiner Seite. Lucius hintergeht einige seiner ältesten Freunde für deine Sicherheit, Orpheus, vergiss das nicht."

„Ich gehe mich nicht entschuldigen für das, was ich gesagt habe!"

„Das musst du auch nicht. Er würde ja wissen, dass es eine falsche Entschuldigung ist."

Sie stand auf und strich ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare. „Jetzt geh und schau ob du auch an alles gedacht hast."

„Danke", er lächelte sie ehrlich an. Dann fiel ihm ein, was er im letzten Jahr über sie gesagt hatte. „Hat Draco dir erzählt warum er von Mad-Eye … ich meine Crouch, in ein Frettchen verwandelt wurde?"

„Ja, hat er." Ihre Miene blieb unbeweglich.

„Ich habe die Bemerkung nur gemacht, weil er Mrs. Weasley beleidigt hatte. Und du siehst nicht aus als ob du Dung unter der Nase hast."

Narcissa lachte wieder.

„Was für ein originelles Kompliment. Danke. Und jetzt werde ich gehen und Lucius zur Vernunft bringen."

Am nächsten Morgen sah Harry sich ein letztes Mal in seinem Zimmer um. Seinem ersten eigenen Zimmer, gefüllt mit seinen eigenen Sachen. Allerdings hatten die Hauselfen seinen Koffer bereits hinunter gebracht, und viel stand hier auch nicht mehr. Draco steckte seinen Kopf in das Zimmer.

„Orpheus? Bist du bereit? Wir müssen gehen."

„Ich komme."

Draco lächelte, als er seinem Bruder die Treppe herunter folgte. „Du wirst sehen, du magst Hogwarts. Ich hoffe nur, du kommst auch nach Slytherin."

Harry nickte leicht. „In Slytherin hätte ich den Vorteil mit dem Vertrauensschüler verwandt zu sein."

Draco grinste stolz. Er war dieses Jahr zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht worden zu seinem grossen Stolz. Und Harry hatte in diesem Sommer viel gelernt über die Kunst mit Malfoy umzugehen – wenn er es denn wollte. Und heute wollte er Narcissa den Gefallen tun.

Als sie die in das Transportzimmer traten, warteten Lucius und Narcissa bereits auf sie. Die Familie flohte nach London in das Haus eines Freundes von Lucius, vor dem bereits eine Limousine wartete.

Am Gleis angekommen stolperten sie selbstverständlich über die Weasleys. „Wie hätte es auch anders kommen können", dachte Harry bitter. Lucius und Arthur betrachteten sich nur kalt, aber keiner machte einen Kommentar. Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry zog ihn wortlos weiter. Die misstrauischen Blicke der Familie, in der er einst so akzeptiert war, taten weh. Etwas abseits der Weasleys verabschiedeten sich die Malfoys voneinander. Lucius und Narcissa mochten keine öffentlichen Gefühlsbezeugungen und so fiel der Abschied vielleicht etwas förmlich aus. Draco liess Harry bei Crabbe und Goyle, während er in das Vertrauensschülerabteil musste. Die erste Stunde der Zugfahrt verlief recht ereignislos, Crabbe und Goyle frassen bereits ihre Proviantpakete leer und Harry las etwas über das britische Fernsehen – aus Zauberersicht. Schliesslich kam Draco aber zurück und liess sich neben seinem Bruder in den Sitz fallen.

„Hast du etwas zu Essen gerettet?"

Harry zog Dracos Proviantpaket hinter sich hervor.

„Die Sachen, die wir beim Wagen gekauft haben, sind allerdings alle."

„Hab ich mir fast gedacht." Draco biss in sein Brötchen. „Wisst ihr, wer die neuen Vertrauensschüler in Gryffindor sind?"

„Nein, woher auch?"

„Weasley!" Dracos Gesicht verzog sich vor Unwillen. „Ausgerechnet Ronald Weasley! Und Granger natürlich, das war zu erwarten."

Er grinste plötzlich sehr zufrieden mit sich.

„Ich habe Weasley gefragt, wie es sich fühlen würde, Vertrauensschüler zu sein, weil Potter nicht mehr hier ist. Ihr hättet sehen sollen, wie wütend der wurde!"

Harry zwang sich dazu mitzulachen, als die Anderen es taten, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Meinst du nicht, er leidet vielleicht darunter, dass Potter nicht mehr hier ist?"

„Ach, er schien zufrieden mit sich selbst zu sein. Was kümmert mich das Gefühlsleben Weasleys?"

„Guter Punkt", murmelte Harry, als er sich wieder seinem Kapitel über Nachrichtensendungen zuwandte. Es war recht spannend – der Autor diskutierte, ob man so etwas nicht auch in der Zaubererwelt einführen sollte nachdem man auch das Radio übernommen hatte.

In der Halle zogen Crabbe, Goyle in Richtung Slytherintisch, Draco hingegen blieb mit Harry an der Wand stehen, bis dieser in eins der Häuser eingeteilt würde. Harry fragte sich, ob ihm Narcissa das aufgetragen hatte oder ob Draco sich ebenfalls probierte Mühe zu geben. Er sah halb verstohlen zum Lehrertisch. Hagrid war nicht dort, bemerkte er sofort. Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und um die Aufmerksamkeit der grossen Halle zu erwecken. „Willkommen zu einem anderen Jahr hier in Hogwarts. Bevor wir an die Einteilung der Erstklässler gehen, möchte ich euch einen neuen Fünftklässler vorstellen. Orpheus Malfoy ist aus Australien zu uns gekommen um seine Schulzeit hier bei uns zu beenden. – Orpheus, wenn du nach vorne kommen willst?"

Langsam löste sich Harry von seinem Platz an der Wand neben Draco und lief an der Reihe der Erstklässler vorbei zum sprechenden Hut. Dieses Mal, zu seinem Entsetzen, fiel der Hut nicht über seine Augen und er konnte die ganze Halle deutlich sehen. Auf den Gesichtern der Schüler war Neugier, aber auch eine gute Portion Misstrauen.

‚So, so, mir scheint wir hatten schon einmal das Vergnügen …" wisperte der Hut in seinem Kopf.

‚Uhm, ja?'

‚Den alten Hut Godric Gryffindors betrügt man nicht so leicht, Mr. Potter … oder eher Mr. Malfoy. – Außerdem war ich im Büro, als Dumbledore dich verhüllte.'

Harry grinste, als der Hut das zugab.

‚Nun, wo soll ich dich dieses Mal hin stecken, hm? Wieder nach Gryffindor? Oder darf ich dich dieses Mal nach Slytherin schicken?'

Harry schluckte. Er wollte nach Gryffindor, er wollte zu seinen Freunden, aber …

‚Es ist vielleicht zu auffällig, wenn Harry Potter aus Gryffindor verschwindet und der neue Fünftklässler nach Gryffindor kommt.'

‚Sehr schlau, sehr schlau, Ravenclaw wäre vielleicht auch keine schlechte Wahl, aber …' „Slytherin!" brüllte der Hut durch die Halle und der Slytherintisch fing an zu klatschen. Etwas benommen lief er zum Tisch, zusammen mit Draco der die ganze Zeit an der Wand gewartet hatte. Als sie den Tisch erreichten von ihren verschiedenen Enden her, grinste Draco ihn an. „Ich wusste du kommst nach Slytherin!"

Harry nickte stumm, als er sich auf seinen Platz setzte, genau gegenüber von Ron und Hermine am Gryffindortisch. Sie sahen beide mit kurzen verächtlichen Blicken zu ihm hinüber, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandten. Sein Herz sank. Seine Chancen, die Freundschaft neu aufzubauen als Orpheus Malfoy, schienen gering zu sein. Er klatschte automatisch mit, wann immer ein Erstklässler nach Slytherin kam.

Später im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum sass Harry sehr nervös neben Draco. Der schien das aber nicht zu bemerken, als er fröhlich lachte.

„Vater scheint nicht übertrieben zu haben mit dieser Umbridge, was meinst du?"

„Sie ist vom Ministerium, also war das zu erwarten, oder? Sie soll hier Dumbledore ausspionieren - Ihre Rede war auch sooo subtil,"", sagte Harry.

„Ihr redet von Umbridge?" flog die Stimme Pansy Parkinsons zu ihnen herüber. Sie hatte nur den Namen aufgepickt.

„Habt ihr diese Strickjacke gesehen? Merlin, was hat sich die Frau dabei nur gedacht?"

Millicent kicherte neben ihr. „Sie meint vielleicht damit sehe sie süss aus."

Blaise Zabini schnaubte, als er sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harry fallen lies.

„Mir ist egal, was sie anhat, aber wenn sie meint sie könne uns in ihren Stunden wie Fünfjährige behandeln ... ‚Ich hoffe wir werden Freunde'. Also ehrlich."

Draco lachte hämisch. „Na ja, wenigstens wird sie kaum Gryffindor bevorzugen. Ich frage mich, vor wem Potter mehr auf der Flucht ist: dem Dunklen Lord oder dem Ministerium." Das brachte den halben Raum zum Lachen, zu Harrys Erstaunen. Dann aber wurde Theodore Nott wieder ernst.

„Sie wird Gryffindor sogar misstrauen denke ich, weil Harrys Freunde von dort kommen. Während Dracos Vater im Ministerium viel Einfluss hat, oder Draco?" wandte er sich am Schluss direkt an Draco.

Draco plusterte sich neben ihm auf und Harry sah ihn skeptisch an.

Die erste gemeinsame Lektion mit Gryffindor war ausgerechnet eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Draco stiess seinen Ellenbogen in Orpheus' Seite vor dem Verlies.

„Lass mich nicht hängen, Orpheus. Zeig ihm was ich dir beigebracht habe."

Harry grinste, aber seine gute Stimmung währte nicht lange. Einen schwierigeren Trank hätte Snape kaum aussuchen können und das am Anfang vom Schuljahr. Er sah besorgt zu den Gryffindors, besonders zu Neville. Als er zu Ron sah, trafen seine Augen sich direkt mit denen von Ron. Und es war kein freundlicher Blick den Ron ihm da zuwarf. Hastig wandte er sich wieder seinem eigenen Trank zu und konzentrierte sich auf die Zutaten. Zu seiner grossen Überraschung gelang der Trank und Snape fand keinen bissigen Kommentar. Das war allerdings vermutlich auch, weil er ein Malfoy und ein Slytherin war. Alles in allem war es die beste Zaubertrankstunde seines Lebens gewesen. Nach der Stunde allerdings stiessen Draco, Crabbe, Goyle und er auf Ron und Hermine. Draco grinste sie an.

„Na, wo ist euer kleiner Freund? Traut er sich nicht mehr sein Gesicht hier zu zeigen, wo er öffentlich blamiert worden ist?"

Rons Gesicht wurde sehr rot und Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen. Aber Harry merkte auch, dass keiner der anderen Gryffindors diesen Kommentar als beleidigend anzusehen schien. Sein Herz sank während Ron seine typische Tirade startete.

„Wie kannst du es wagen … du kleines mieses Frettchen …."

Harry zupfte kurz an Dracos Ärmel, bevor der reagieren konnte.

„Ich hab Hunger, ich geh jetzt Essen. Kommst du?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm dann nach, nicht ohne noch einmal ein gehässiges Grinsen in Richtung von Harrys Freunden zu werfen. Harry blieb für den Rest des Tages in einer für die Slytherins unerklärlich gedrückten Stimmung.

In seiner ersten ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' Stunde am Dienstag musste Harry sich fast an seinem Tisch festhalten um nicht aufzuspringen und dieser Umbridge-Kröte genau mitzuteilen, was er von ihr hielt. Er erinnerte sich noch an Lucius Warnung und erinnerte sich auch daran, dass er Orpheus Malfoy war und überhaupt keine Meinung über Harry Potter und seine Glaubwürdigkeit haben konnte, da er bis vor Kurzen in Australien gelebt hatte. Er begnügte sich damit, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, als er ihre wunderbare vom Ministerium genehmigte und von ach so tollen Ministerium Experten erarbeitete THEORIE mit kratzender Feder aufschrieb. Und er ertappte sich dabei heftig zu nicken, als Millicent nach der Stunde sagte, es sei verständlich, wenn mehr Leute sich Du-weisst-schon-wem anschliessen wollten, als dem Ministerium.

Am Donnerstag hatte Snape den Platz reserviert für die Neuformation des Slytherinteams. Draco schleppte Harry dorthin gegen seine halbherzigen Proteste. Denn obwohl Harry eigentlich nicht für das Slytherinhaus spielen wollte und gegen Gryffindor, Quidditch war Quidditch. Draco dachte scheinbar mehr an Hausehre, denn obwohl die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht warm geworden war, bestand er darauf, dass Harry der neue Sucher werden müsse.

Crabbe und Goyle kamen auch – die Plätze für Treiber waren frei. Montague, der neue Slytherin Captain, war ungefähr genauso gross und breit wie die beiden Gorillas, nur war er ziemlich intelligent. Aber auch er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als Draco ihm verkündete, dass sein Cousin Orpheus für Sucher fliegen würde und er Draco, für den zweiten Platz als Jäger.

„Malfoy, ich dachte nicht, dass du deinen Platz aufgeben willst."

Dracos Augen leuchteten.

„Orpheus ist fast so gut wie Potter – ich will den anderen Häusern nur zeigen, dass das kein Gryffindorprivileg ist."

Und es kam so, wie Draco es vorausgesagt hatte – ob es so war, weil er es vorausgesagt hatte, blieb dahingestellt. Harry, beziehungsweise Orpheus, war der neue Sucher der Slytherins, Draco war Jäger. Crabbe und Goyle waren Treiber – die anderen Teams taten Harry jetzt schon Leid. Das ganze Team war in extrem guter Stimmung und Butterbier floss an dem Abend im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum in Strömen.

Samstag erfuhren sie, dass Ron Hüter und Ginny Sucher geworden war. Er fühlte grossen Stolz auf seine Freunde und konnte kaum warten ihnen einen Brief schreiben um ihnen zu gratulieren. Draco verdarb seine gute Stimmung aber schon beim Mittagessen, als er sich darüber lustig machte, dass jemand der so schlaksig und unproportioniert wie Weasley sei, sich doch sicher nutzlos sei auf einem Besen und auch einige böse Kommentare über Ginny fand. Harry sprach nicht mehr mit ihm für den Rest des Tages und verkroch sich in der Bibliothek. Er musste sich arg zurückhalten Draco nicht eine zu scheuern, als er zurückkam und Draco ihm gratulierte, dass er seine Studien so ernst nahm.


End file.
